


Of Past Regrets and Second Chances

by loeyviosa



Series: Minimal Warm Project [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BaekYeol - Freeform, Breaking Up & Making Up, Business, ChanBaek - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyviosa/pseuds/loeyviosa
Summary: There are things we only realize when it is too late. Chanyeol learnt it the hard way. (Or, where Baekhyun believes in second chances.)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Minimal Warm Project [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045257
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	Of Past Regrets and Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> to ma'am TJ, thank you sa kwento and for supporting ate nina and i! sana magustuhan mo 'tong sinulat ko. will definitely write drabbles for you after finals hahaha 
> 
> also sa forever beta reader ko, miss yureeeeestar, i owe it all to you HAHAHA
> 
> enjoy reading. (kahit bitin... yata?)

It all started during their last year in college. Both of their parents are business partners at para mas lalong lumago ang business, the Parks and the Byuns decided na ipakasal ang dalawa. 

Sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. 

Masyadong mabilis ang mga pangyayari at kahit pa hindi sila pabor doon, lalong-lalo na si Chanyeol, wala silang nagawa. Pareho silang only child. Ani ng mga magulang nila ay walang ibang magmamana ng mga pinaghirapan ng mga ito kundi silang dalawa lamang at ang mga susunod pa na galing din sa pamilya nila. Sa murang edad, legal naman na at may parent consent, naikasal sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun kahit hindi pa tuluyang nakakaalis sa kolehiyo. Hindi na makapaghintay ang mga magulang nila. Ayon kasi sa mga ito, marriage is the only way for their business to grow and be more successful at dapat mangyari iyon sa lalong madaling panahon.

Ipinagkasundo’t ipinagsama sa iisang bubong. Sa dami ng nangyari sa mabilis na panahon, isa lang ang masasabi ni Baekhyun. 

_Mahirap._ Napakahirap makasama ang isang taong ayaw makisama.

“Oh, aalis ka na?” tanong niya sa _asawa._ Wala silang kasambahay. Nalulunod man sa kayaman at pera, their parents still want them to learn lalo na ang mga simpleng gawaing bahay. Isa pa, dadalawa lang naman sila. Ano nga ba ang hindi kayang gawin kung walang aasikasuhing iba at tanging mga sarili lang, diba? “Kumain ka muna.” Dagdag pa ni Baekhyun.

Nagluto siya ng almusal. He always does that pati na rin ang ayain si Chanyeol na sabayan siya at paulit-ulit lang din naman ang resulta ng effort niya.

Nagsuot si Chanyeol ng medyas at diretsong nagsapatos. Isa ‘yon sa pinag-aawayan nila. Lumaki kasing masinop si Baekhyun kahit pa may kasambahay ay hindi siya umasa sa mga ito at nang magkaroon ng sariling bahay kasama si Chanyeol, talagang ipinaglaban niyang maging masinop din ito. Maliit palang kasi ang bahay nila at may iisang kwarto lang. Wala iyong walk-in closet kagaya ng kinalakihan ni Chanyeol kaya ang mga sapatos ay nakapwesto sa shoe rack sa may main door ng bahay. Against si Chanyeol noon pero wala naman itong nagawa lalo pa’t walang ibang paglalagyan. _Unless, tanggalin ang mga gamit ni Baekhyun doon pero hindi naman ganon kasama ang ugali niya._ Mga malapit pa lang doon, _chos._

“Alam mong hindi ko kakainin ‘yan… paulit-ulit ka.” Ang sagot ni Chanyeol at saka na tumayo pagkatapos ibuhol ang sintas ng sapatos.

Wala silang uniporme sa university. They are free to wear everything they want, basta syempre wag naman undies lang _._

Napayuko si Baekhyun sa hapag-kainan. Ang dami niyang niluto, pang-dalawang tao talaga pero sa totoo lang ay tama naman si Chanyeol. Siya lang itong hindi sumusuko. Araw-araw, kahit tanghali pa ang pasok niya ay gumigising siya nang mas maaga kay Chanyeol sa tuwing mauuna ang klase nito sa kaniya para ipaghanda ng makakain ang asawa pero sa loob ng ilang buwang pagsasama nila, never ginalaw ni Chanyeol ang mga hinahanda niya sa umaga. Kinakain naman nito ang mga luto niya, _minsan._ Lalo na kapag gabi pero sa umaga ay hindi talaga. Ani ni Chanyeol, magkasama na nga sila sa iisang bubong, ang bubungad pa raw ba sa kaniya sa simula ng araw ay si Baekhyun? _Nakakaumay raw ‘yon._ Ayon talaga ang mga salitang lumabas sa bibig niya pero hindi lang ‘yon, may kadugtong pang kaya hindi siya sumasabay sa breakfast ay dahil ayaw niyang masira ang araw ng sira na niyang buhay.

“Magbaon ka nalang. Whole day ka ngayon, diba?” He tried to sound enthusiastic kahit pa sa totoo lang ay nanlulumo na siya.

Chanyeol never appreciates him at ang mga ginagawa niya para rito. 

“Baon?” Umiling si Chanyeol and chuckles. Yung nakakainsulto. “Ano ako? Bata? At ano ka? Tatay ko?” Ang huling sabi nito bago tuluyang lumabas dala ang susi ng kotse. Ito na rin ang nagbukas ng gate at hindi na nagbalak pa si Baekhyun na gawin iyon. Baka masigawan lang siya o mapagsalitaan ng kung ano. Ayaw kasi ni Chanyeol na may ginagawa siya para rito. Nagagalit. Baka raw kasi isumbat niya one day.

Nang tuluyang makaalis si Chanyeol, doon lang nagsimulang kumain si Baekhyun. Wala siyang gana pero sayang naman. Sino pa bang mag-aappreciate sa mga ginagawa niya kundi siya lang naman, diba? Hindi naman kasi magawa ng kasama niya.

Nang matapos, nagprepare na rin siya para makaalis. Tag-isa sila ni Chanyeol ng kotse at kahit pa sabay ang klase, hindi sila magkasamang umaalis ng bahay. Nakakasakay lang si Baekhyun sa kotse ni Chanyeol sa tuwing makikipagkita sila sa parents nila. The Byun and Park seniors have no idea na ganito ang pagsasama nila. Yes, aware silang against ang mag-asawa sa lahat ng ito una palang, _lalo na si Chanyeol_ , pero ang akala nila ay natutunan na ng dalawang magustuhan ang isa’t-isa dahil iyon ang ipinapakita sa kanila. Walang magawa si Chanyeol, eh. His dad is going to take everything from him, kahit mana, kung hindi niya pakikisamahan ng maayos si Baekhyun kaya ang alam ng mga magulang nila ngayon ay totoong mag-asawa na ang turingan nilang dalawa sa isa’t-isa.

They do not know that under that one roof, _isa lang ang nagpapakita ng pagpapahalaga, isa lang ang palaging nag-aalala, isa lang ang nagmamahal._

  
  
  
  
  


“Sama ka mamaya? Wala namang class bukas. Nag-aaya sila Minseok ng inuman dito.” Ang tanong ng kaibigan ni Baekhyun na si Jongdae. Kasalukuyan silang palabas ng library, patapos na ang three-hour vacant at papunta na sila ngayon sa susunod na class.

Umiling siya. Sumimangot kaagad si Jongdae. “Hindi pa ako tapos sa thesis ko.”

“Jusko naman, Baekhyun! Uso magpahinga. Parang isang araw lang, eh.”

“Marami nang magagawa sa isang araw, Dae. Ayoko lang matambakan. Kung tapos naman na ako, eh... Why not?”

“Why not, why not.” Umirap si Jongdae. “Ang sabihin mo ayaw ka lang payagan ng asawa mo.”

At dahil doon, hindi napigilang matawa ni Baekhyun pero halata naman sa tawang iyon na hindi talaga siya masaya. “Wala ngang pakialam sakin ‘yon.”

Tinignan siya ni Jongdae na may awa sa mga mata. He shakes his head at saka ngumiti pero dahil magkaibigan sila at kilalang-kilala siya ni Jongdae, alam nitong hindi ‘yon totoo.

“Tara na! Malelate na tayo!” At nauna ng naglakad. Alam niya kasing pagagalitan lang siya ni Jongdae. Alam nitong hindi sila pwedeng maghiwalay ni Chanyeol kahit pa gustong-gusto na ng huli pero ang sasabihin ni Jongdae ay dapat hindi siya pumayag na ginaganon-ganon siya at kukwestyunin din kung ano ba ang nagustuhan niya sa asawa.

Sa totoo lang, _ano nga ba at bakit mahal na mahal niya?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pauwi si Baekhyun noong araw na ‘yon, nakasalubong niya ang mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol ngunit wala ito at dahil kilala naman niya, he decided to ask where his husband is. Hindi naman makasagot sina Sehun at Jongin, nagtitinginan lang at alam na ni Baekhyun na nagtuturuan ang dalawa kung sino ang magsasabi.

“Hindi ko naman sasabihin sa kaniyang alam ko. Gusto ko lang malaman. Please, be honest with me, guys.”

“Ayaw kasi naming madamay, Baek. Isa pa, pinipigilan talaga namin siya at pinapaalalang kasal kayo pero—”

“Just tell me.” He cuts Sehun na napabuntong-hininga. Ayaw nang pakinggan ‘yon ni Baekhyun dahil alam niyang hindi naman totoo. Hindi siya tanga. Isa pa, isang beses na siyang nakarinig ng usapan ni Chanyeol kasama ang mga kaibigan nito. Hindi siya sigurado kung kasama ba sina Sehun at Jongin doon dahil iba ang narinig niyang boses na nagtanong kay Chanyeol kung bakit nga ba hindi pa siya iwanan ng huli at kasunod ‘non ay tawanan pagkatapos ng naging sagot ni Chanyeol.

_“Kasi ayokong mawalan ng mana.”_

Marami pang sinabi si Chanyeol ‘non katulad ng gusto niyang manggaling mismo kay Baekhyun at siya ang mag-initiate ng divorce kasi in that way hindi si Chanyeol ang sisisihin ng ama nito na nakipaghiwalay. Hindi mawawala ang lahat dito.

Masakit. Sobra. Pero kahit paulit-ulit na nakakatanggap na masasakit na trato’t salita, mayroon pa ring kung ano kay Baekhyun na naniniwalang balang araw ay mamahalin din siya _pabalik_ ni Chanyeol. Ilang beses na siyang nasabihan ng _tanga_ ni Jongdae at ng iba pa nilang mga kaibigan pero balewala kay Baekhyun kahit pa sobrang frustrated na ng mga ito. 

Na-immune na yata siya. Mas masakit kasi ang mga lumalabas sa bibig ni Chanyeol.

Hindi siya nito minumura o kung ano. That never happened pero minsan nahihiling niyang sana ay ganun nalang ang naririnig kaysa naman ipinaparating nito sa araw-araw na ginawa ng Diyos na ayaw siyang makasama at isa sa pinakamalaking pagkakamali ng tadhana ay ang pagtagpuin ang mga pamilya nila. Kung hindi raw sana nangyari iyon edi sana malaya pa rin si Chanyeol.

Para kay Chanyeol, si Baekhyun ang kumuha ng kalayaan niya kahit pa biktima lang din naman ang huli. Walang ibang masisi. Si Baekhyun ang sumasalo ng lahat.

Napakamot si Jongin sa ulo at siniko si Sehun upang ito na ang magsabi.

“May kasamang babae kanina. Yung psych student na nagpapacute sa kaniya nung isang araw. Kakain lang daw sila.”

At parang pinunit na naman ang puso ni Baekhyun. He forces a smile. “Sige. Kung sakaling makakausap niyo, pakisabi na huwag siyang magpagabi at mag-ingat siya pauwi. Salamat.” He says at hindi na hinintay pang makasagot sila Sehun at nilagpasan na ang mga ito. Dumiretso siya sa kotse niya at mahigpit na humawak sa manibela. Ang kaninang mga luhang pinipigilan ay rumagasa na.

Ilang minuto ang lumipas, pilit niyang pinakalma ang sarili.

_“It’s okay. It is okay, Baekhyun.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kinagabihan, 9 pm na nakauwi si Chanyeol. Tapos na si Baekhyun i-revise ang thesis na ipapasa niya na sa susunod na araw. Nakakain na rin siya ng dinner at nakapaglinis ng katawan. Pwedeng-pwede nang matulog ngunit hindi pa rin niya ginawa dahil inaantay niya si Chanyeol. Hindi pa rin siya pumupunta sa kwarto at piniling mag-stay sa living room. He was watching movie nang marinig ang kotse ni Chanyeol. He paused it nang bumukas ang pintuan.

Hindi siya pinansin ni Chanyeol o kahit tinapunan man lang ng tingin.

“”Bakit ngayon ka lang?” He asks at sana hindi nalang siya nagtanong.

“Anong pakialam mo? Wag mong sabihing inoorasan mo na ako ngayon. Pati ba naman sa bahay bawal akong ma-late?”

Dahil na rin siguro sa pagod, sinagot ‘yon ni Baekhyun ngunit mas mahinahon. “Nagtatanong ako nang maayos. Sana ganon mo rin sagutin.”

“Ngayon pati kung paano kita kausapin? Lahat nalang ba talaga pupunahin mo?” Salubong ang kilay ni Chanyeol. Halatang mainit ang ulo. “Ano ba? Magulang ba kita o teacher?”

“Hindi.” Buong tapang niyang sagot. Magkaharap na sila ngayon. Buryong-buryo si Chanyeol at napupuno na si Baekhyun. “Hindi mo ako teacher at lalong hindi magulang. Asawa mo akong nag-aalala sayo dahil baka kung ano ng nangyari, napapraning kahit alam ko naman na kaya ka natagalan ay dahil nag-enjoy ka sa date niyo ng babae mo.”

Nawala ang kunot ng noo ni Chanyeol dahil doon. Hindi niya itatanggi sa sariling nagulat siya.

_How did Baekhyun know? Kailan pa?_

“Gulat ka ‘no? Yes, hindi ako tanga. I know what you have been doing!”

Dahil sa pagtaas ng boses na ‘yon ni Baekhyun, imbes na mag-sorry ay muling bumalik ang pagkairita ni Chanyeol.

“What? You think I feel sorry dahil lang nalaman mo?” He shakes his head. “No. Hindi, Baekhyun. Ang inaalala ko dito ay baka sabihin mo kila daddy but it is up to you kung gusto mong masayang ang mga pinaghirapan nila. Wala namang kaso sa akin kung makikipaghiwalay ka at kung malaman mo pa ‘yung mga ginagawa ko. Do you even have a proof?”

Ayaw maniwala ni Baekhyun sa mga naririnig niya pero hindi naman ito ang unang beses.

“May asawa kang tao, Chanyeol!” Nanginig na ang boses niya and that is Chanyeol’s time para umiwas.

“Pagod ako.” Walang emosyong sabi nito at bago tumalikod, muli pa itong nagbitiw ng mga salitang muling nagpadurog sa puso ni Baekhyun. Kung mas may iwawasak pa nga iyon. “At pwede ba wag kang umarteng parang I cheated on you. First, may boyfriend ‘yung tao at hindi ako nanunulot. I just spent time with her kasi malungkot siya. I comforted her. Second, sa papel lang tayo mag-asawa. _Ni hindi nga natin mahal ang isa’t-isa._ ”

Hindi niya alam kung ano ang mas masakit. 

Iyong hindi maramdaman ni Chanyeol ang pagmamahal at malasakit niya o ‘yung nagagawa nitong icomfort, pasayahin, at samahan ang ibang taong nalulungkot habang ito naman ang dahilan sa bawat pagluha niya.

_Ironic._ Oo nga pala. Kasi naman. _Sa papel lang sila mag-asawa._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“May isusuot ka na sa grad ball?”

Ayan ang usap-usapan ng halos lahat ngayon. Lumabas na rin kasi ang list of candidates for graduation. Sa wakas, pagkatapos ng ilang taon ay pakakawalan na sila ng unibersidad. Of course, kabilang doon si Baekhyun pati na rin ang asawang si Chanyeol.

Kasama ni Baekhyun ang mga kaibigan niya ngayon. 

Yes, okay na siya after what happened last night. Well, iba naman kasi ang definition ni Baekhyun ng okay magmula nang malaman nilang ipapakasal sila ni Chanyeol sa isa't-isa hanggang sa maging mag-asawa sila. 

_He has to be._

Lunch time at dahil hindi na sila gaanong busy since pasahan nalang ng revised thesis papers, they all gathered up para sabay-sabay kumain. They are currently in the Romantic Baboy sa UP Town Center para na rin pag-usapan ang mga plano nila to celebrate at iba pa after graduation.

“Bibili palang. I’m so excited.” Ang sagot ni Minseok sa tanong ni Kyungsoo. 

“Ako meron na. Tagal na.” Jongdae says. 

“How about you, Baek? Do you have na?”

“Marami naman akong suit. Uuwi nalang ako para kumuha at madalaw na rin sila mommy.”

“My gosh, Baekhyun. You’re the richest in this circle pero ikaw pinakamatipid.”

“Kaya nga yumayaman ang mga mayayaman.”

Napapailing nalang si Baekhyun sa pagliko-liko ng topic nila. Kyungsoo continued grilling the meat. Taga-kain lang itong sina Minseok at Jongdae. Baekhyun is cutting it.

Nagpatuloy sila sa usapan. Nag-aya ng out of town si Minseok after graduation. Everyone agreed naman and they decided to plan it out well sooner. Magsesearch daw muna sila kung saan ba magandang pumunta during this season.

Nang matapos kumain, hiningi na nila ‘yung bill para pwede nang umalis anytime nang bumukas ang pinto ng restaurant at may mga pamilyar na taong dumating.

They know those people. Mga orgmates nila at ang iba ay blockmates. Jongdae being the most friendly, pwede na nga itong bigyan ng award dahil sa dami ng kakilala, tinawag niya ang mga ito dahilan para maagaw ang kanilang mga atensyon at batiin sila.

And there is this one person na parang si Baekhyun lang ang nakita.

_Lucas._ One of his blockmates na ka-close niya. Magaan at masaya kasing kasama si Lucas. Never nakaramdam si Baekhyun ng awkwardness dito. Palagi pa siyang napapangiti.

Everyone notices _it_ , even Baekhyun's friends. Siya lang ang bukod tanging hindi.

“Hi, Baek!” May kalakasang sabi nito at kumaway pa. He waved back. Mas mahabang table ang pinwestuhan nito dahil masyadong maraming kasama.

Tumayo naman na ang apat dahil paalis na talaga sila. Pagdaan sa may table nila Lucas na malapit sa entrance and exit, nakipag-highfive pa si Jongdae sa iba. Bumati naman silang tatlo nina Kyungsoo at Minseok. Nagpaalam din sila kaagad ngunit hindi pa nakakahakbang palayo ay muling tinawag ni Lucas si Baekhyun.

  
  


Nilingon niya ito.

“Congrats.”

“Para saan?” He asks. Hindi niya kasi maintindihan.

“Kita ko 'yung pangalan mo sa list of candidates. Gagraduate ka na. Congrats.” Ulit pa nito nang may ngiti sa labi.

Bago pa man makapag-thank you si Baekhyun kahit na ang weird kasi lahat naman sila doon ay nasa listahan ng gagraduate pero siya lang ang kinongratulate ni Lucas kaya’t umentrada na si Jongdae.

“Eh ako? Kami? Invisible ba kami sa mga mata mo?”

Natawa si Lucas. “Congrats din sa inyo, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, at Minseok. Congrats sating lahat!”

Pagkatapos ay tuluyan na silang nagpaalam. Kumapit naman si Jongdae sa braso ni Baekhyun at mahina itong siniko-siko.

“Aray! Ano bang ginagawa mo?”

“Ewan ko ba kung totoong hindi mo nahahalata dahil napakamanhid mo o pilit mo lang binabalewala.”

“Huh? Ang alin?” Kunot noong tanong ni Baekhyun. Hindi na naman niya naintindihan. _Nagiging tanga na yata siya talaga_. Ano bang pinagsasasabi ng mga tao ngayon?

“Na Lucas likes you!”

Napahinto si Baekhyun sa paglakad as well as the three. Kasabay niya kasi si Jongdae while nakasunod sakanila sina Kyungsoo at Minseok. Pero hindi ‘yon nangyari dahil narealize niya. 

“Huy!”

“What?” Maang-maangan ni Jongdae.

“Baka may lumabas na isa sa kanila or worse, siya. Baka may makarinig sayo!”

“Oh, eh ano naman?”

“Hindi ‘yan totoo.” Ang sabi niya. Sumimangot si Jongdae. “Huwag ka ngang malisyoso, Dae. Friendly lang ‘yung tao.”

“Friendly? Ganun ka-friendly tapos sayo lang? Walang ganun, mars.”

Ngunit hindi talaga kumbinsido si Baekhyun. Isa pa, “May asawa na ako.”

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Jongdae. Hindi rin nagsalita ‘yung dalawa.

Tama naman si Baekhyun. Ang kaso, hindi naman siya tinatrato ng maayos. Kung _matino_ lang naman si Chanyeol at minamahal ang kaibigan nila, all out support sana sila.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mabilis lumipas ang mga araw. Naipasa na ni Baekhyun ang thesis niya at approved na ito. Sa makalawa ay graduation ball na. Parang nabunutan ng malaking tinik sa dibdib ang mga estudyante. _Sa wakas._

Si Chanyeol naman, hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang mga kaganapan dahil never niya itong nakitang naging busy sa pag-aaral at kahit ibang requirements. Matalino naman kasi ito naturally. Malamang ay nagpakalunod din ito sa dami ng dapat ipasa. Baka hindi lang ipinakikita sa kaniya dahil ang alam lang niya ay wala itong ginawa kundi gumimik kasama ang barkada, basketball, and spend time with his flings. 

Sobrang masakit ‘yon para kay Baekhyun. Dagdag pang hindi niya alam kung may sineseryoso na ba si Chanyeol sa mga ‘yon. Kung anong nangyayari kapag wala ng ibang taong nakatingin. Wala naman siyang nababalitaan since alam ng lahat na mag-asawa sila, kaya nga rin siguro mas nagliwaliw si Chanyeol dahil simula nung maikasal sila, pakiramdam nito ay nawala ang lahat. 

Sweet lang naman si Chanyeol at nagiging asawa sa kaniya tuwing kaharap ang parents nila. Parang ngayon. Their parents decided to treat them to dinner. Early celebration na rin daw also may ibibigay ang mga ito sa kanilang hindi pa nila alam. 

_Graduation gift._

Nasa isang fine dining restaurant sila ngayon. Nakaupo sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa harap ng mga magulang nila.

“How’s everything going?” Chanyeol’s mom asks, slicing the steak on her plate.

“Good. Everything’s good.” Mabilis na sagot ni Chanyeol. 

“How about you, Baek? Is Chanyeol giving you a hard time?”

Napatingin siya sa asawa nang dahil sa tanong na ‘yon. Wala, tinitignan lang niya ang reaksyon ni Chanyeol sa tanong. Never namang pumasok sa isip niyang isumbong ang mga ginagawa nito. 

Chanyeol smiled sweetly at him. Dapat matuwa siya kasi bihira lang ‘yon mangyari, hindi siya nito palaging tinitingnan ng _puno ng pagmamahal_ . Sa tuwing andyan lang ang mga magulang nila pero hindi, _masakit._ Makirot ang puso niya.

“Am I giving you a hard time, _love?_ ”

_Liar._ How could Chanyeol look at him straight in the eye and call him by a sweet endearment as if he means it kahit na hindi naman totoo? Chanyeol… he’s a great actor.

He shakes his head, smiles a little, bows his head, and faces Chanyeol’s mother. Hindi niya kayang magtagal pa ang tinginan nila. Hindi niya kayang nagagawang pekein ni Chanyeol ang nag-iisang bagay kung bakit at the end of the day, pinipili niya pa rin itong makasama kahit ang sakit sakit na.

_Love._

“No, tita. I mean mama. We’re both fine. _Inaalagaan po ako ni Chanyeol._ ”

Sa pagsama niya rito, hindi narerealize ni Baekhyun na gumagaling na rin siyang mag-kunyare. Mag-kunyareng maayos ang lahat.

“That’s good.” Ang sabi naman ng mom niya. “By the way, we have a surprise for you, _love birds_. It is a simple graduation gift but we are hoping you will love it.”

Baekhyun smiles. Nagpatuloy si Chanyeol sa pagkain. Buryong-buryo ito at tanging si Baekhyun lang ang may alam, ang nakakaramdam.

“Ano ‘yon, ma?”

“This.” Sabay tulak ng isang envelope sa direksyon ni Baekhyun.

“What’s that?” Chanyeol asks as Baekhyun opens the envelope.

“Balesin Island Club Membership?” Binasa ni Baekhyun ‘yung nakalagay sa loob ng envelope nang patanong.

His dad nods. “You didn’t like it? Saan niyo ba gusto? We can book right away.”

But Baekhyun shakes his head. “No, dad! We’re fine. We just didn’t expect it.” Ang sabi niya sabay lingon kay Chanyeol na hindi na nagugustuhan ang mga pangyayari lalo pa ang sumunod na sinabi ng ina nito.

“You can stay there for 14 nights anytime and do everything. We are hoping pagbalik niyo, may dala kayong good news.”

“Good news?” Chanyeol asks, frowning.

“Edi ano pa? _A grandchild!_ ”

Saktong umiinom si Baekhyun ‘non kaya nabilaukan siya nang marinig iyon. Umubo siya nang umubo. Chanyeol was quick to give him a table napkin at hinagod ang likod niya.

Napapangiti ang matatanda. In their eyes, the young couple looks cute. But for Chanyeol, everything is just for a show at nasasaktan nalang si Baekhyun sa lahat ng pangyayari.

“Ma!”

“Why? Don’t tell me you two never had sex?” Mrs. Park blatantly says. Hindi nakasagot ang dalawa kaya nagsalubong ang kilay ng apat. “Are you serious?”

Napakamot si Chanyeol sa ulo. Yumuko si Baekhyun.

_They never even kissed,_ noong wedding lang. Sex pa kaya? 

“Kailangan ba talagang sagutin pa ‘yan?” Umakto si Chanyeol na parang nahihiya.

Mr. Park laughs. “Hayaan niyo na. Let them not answer. I know my son. Hindi niyan palalagpasin ang free time.”

Naiyukom nalang ni Baekhyun ang kamay sa ilalim ng table. _Free time?_ Tama, hindi nga iyon pinalalagpas ni Chanyeol dahil sa tuwing may oras ito, ibang tao ang kasama. Never naging siya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hindi na rin sila nagtagal pa pagkatapos ‘non. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are on their way home. The former is driving. Walang nagsasalita sa kanila. Wala naman kasi silang dapat pag-usapan. Ayaw nalang din ni Baekhyun mag-initiate ng conversation at dagdagan pa ang mga salitang hindi niya ma-take mula sa bibig nito. He had enough of Chanyeol’s lies this evening. 

Nang makarating sa tapat ng bahay ay bumaba si Baekhyun upang buksan ang gate. Pagkatapos ay hindi na niya hinintay pa si Chanyeol at nauna na sa loob. Dumiretso siya sa kwarto, naglinis ng katawan at nagbihis ng pantulog. Nakahiga na siya nang si Chanyeol naman ang pumasok sa banyo pero hanggang sa matapos ito ay hindi pa rin siya nakakatulog.

Malaki ang kama pero hindi sila nagtatabi. Not that it never happened pero mas madalas ay sa living room natutulog si Chanyeol. Now is one of the rare nights na humiga ito sa iisang kama kasama siya. Ang sabi kasi ni Chanyeol noon ay ayaw niyang si Baekhyun ang huling makikita sa pagtatapos ng araw at una sa kinabukasan.

Tumalikod si Baekhyun nang makaupo si Chanyeol sa kabilang side. Hindi pa ito humihiga at sumandal lang sa headboard. Papikit na siya nang magsalita ito.

“Baekhyun.”

“Hm?”

“Kalimutan mo ‘yung tawag ko sayo kanina. I hope you know it was just for—”

Hindi na niya ito pinatapos. Please lang. Huwag ngayon.

“A show. I know. Huwag kang mag-alala, hindi ko iniisip na totoo ‘yon.” He says at nagtalukbong ng kumot. Hindi sila share.

Dahil nakatalikod, _hindi niya tuloy nakitang nasa kaniya ang mga mata ni Chanyeol magmula pa kanina at hindi lang iyon ang gusto sana nitong sabihin._

  
  
  
  


Grad ball night na mamaya. Everything is ready. Nagising si Baekhyun na wala na si Chanyeol pero hindi naman bago ‘yon kaya hinayaan na niya. Dati-rati ay magtetext pa siya pero hindi naman ito nagrereply at kung tawagan niya ay pinapatayan lang siya kaya hindi na niya ginagawa.

He killed time nalang by cleaning the house kahit hindi naman ito madumi. Nag-ayos din siya ng mga gamit and watched movies after habang kachat ang mga kaibigan niyang naghahanda na rin.

When it is time for him to prepare, naligo na siya at nag-ayos. Kaya naman na niyang mag-isa at may kotse siyang sarili.

Hindi talaga bumalik si Chanyeol buong araw. When he checked the closet, wala doon ang suit na susuotin nito kaya naisip ni Baekhyun na baka dinala na at nag-stay nalang kasama ang barkada. _Sana nga, mga kaibigan lang ang kasama._

Umalis na siya para hindi naman ma-late at may time pa sila ng mga kaibigan niya to take pictures and all.

Mabuti nalang at hindi traffic kaya nakarating siya kaagad sa venue. Bago bumaba ay nakachat niya na sila Jongdae na nauna pa sa kaniya doon, mga excited pero kapag sa klase ay madalas late, kaya nag-meet na sila sa entrance.

“Grabe naman ‘yon! Sure ka bang hindi bago ‘yang suit mo? Mas maganda pa kaysa dito sa bagong bili ko.” Ang sabi ni Jongdae pagkakita sakaniya.

“Hindi mo kasi nilabhan.” Pambabara naman ni Kyungsoo.

Tumawa si Baekhyun at Minseok nang magdabog si Jongdae. Binubully, eh.

“Tara na sa loob.” 

Dumiretso sila sa hall na reserved para sa batch nila at pagpasok na pagpasok ay bumungad sa kanila ang barkadahan nila Chanyeol na napatingin sa kanila pagbukas ng malaking pinto.

Kita ni Baekhyun kung paanong siniko ni Jongin si Chanyeol pero hindi pa rin siya nito pinansin, kahit tango man lang. Tinignan lang siya. Hindi na rin naman siya naghintay. Wala talagang amor si Chanyeol sa kaniya. Sabihin nalang nating _nawalan._ They used to be good friends. Not really that close but Chanyeol used to be kind to him hanggang sa malaman nilang ipakakasal sila ng mga magulang nila sa isa’t-isa.

“Let’s go.” Ang sabi nalang ni Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan na nagsitahimik at pumili na sila ng table.

Sa bandang harapan sila, dulong pwesto. Noong una ay walang nag-ooccupy ‘non hanggang sa dumating ang iba nilang kakilala, andon muli si Lucas na kaagad siyang nakita’t binati. Hinarap pa nga nito ang upuan sa table nila at hindi na pinansin ang mga kasama.

“Nagpagwapo ka naman masyado, Lucas. May pinopormahan ka ba?” Panunukso ni Jongdae.

“Meron sana kaso bawal na, eh.”

“Sino ba ‘yon, ha?” 

Natawa naman si Lucas. “Secret.”

“Ang damot.”

“Madaldal ka, eh. Baka kung sabihin ko malaman niya. Okay lang sakin kahit hindi na.” He says before glancing at Baekhyun na nakikinig lang. “ _Gusto ko lang maging maging masaya siya_.” 

Napayuko si Baekhyun dahil sa narinig. _Para kasi sa kaniya sinasabi ni Lucas ‘yon_ pero ayaw niyang maniwala sa sinasabi ni Jongdae na siya ang gusto nito. 

_Hindi, magkaibigan lang sila._

“Ang sweet naman pero martyr.”

“ _Ganun talaga kapag nagmamahal_.” Ang sagot ni Lucas at napangiti nalang si Baekhyun kasi umaagree siya.

_Nagiging tanga ang nagmamahal._

Hindi nagtagal ‘non ay nagsimula na ang program. Umayos na sila Lucas ng upo. Nag-opening prayer na at nakikinig nalang sila ngayon sa ceremony.

Mahaba-haba ang program. Karamihan ay puro throwback. Maraming nag-speech, ang admin, mga alumna, at ang top students ng batch nila. Medyo naging emosyonal ang paligid. Hindi naman ‘yon maiiwasan. Ito ang huling party nila bilang mga college students pero hindi doon nagtatapos ang lahat dahil sa pag-alis nila sa unibersidad ay bagong kabanata naman ng mga buhay nila ang kanilang papasukin.

Hinati sa dalawang parte ang program. Nag-dinner muna bago magpatuloy. Nakapila sila sa buffet table nang may dibdib na tumama sa likuran ni Baekhyun. Paglingon niya, nasa likuran niya pala si Lucas.

“Sorry. Ang gugulo kasi nitong mga ‘to, eh!” Tukoy nito sa mga kasama. “Umayos nga kayo.”

“Ayos lang.”

Nagngitian sila doon hanggang sa natakpan nalang ng isang tao si Lucas. Pag-angat ni Baekhyun ng tingin, he saw Chanyeol. Nakatalikod ito sa kaniya pero kahit ganun ay alam niyang ang asawa niya ito.

“Excuse me lang, ha? Sabay kaming kukuha ng pagkain ng _asawa ko._ ” Rinig niyang sabi nito bago umikot at humarap na sa kaniya.

Nagkatinginan sila pero walang emosyon ang mga mata ni Chanyeol. Alam na ni Baekhyun ‘yon, ipinaparating nitong anuman ang narinig niya, huwag siyang mag-assume. _Iba ‘yon sa inaakala niya._

Nagtataka man sa inakto nito, hindi nalang nagsalita si Baekhyun at humarap nalang sa pila. Nang turn na nila, kukuha palang siya ng pasta when Chanyeol snatched his plate at bago pa siya makapagtanong kung bakit ‘yon ginawa ni Chanyeol, pinalitan na nito ang kaninang nasa kamay niya ng isang platong ang mga laman ay ang mga pagkaing gusto niyang kuhanin sa buffet table.

“Bumalik ka na sa table niyo.” Ang sabi nito nang hindi siya tinitignan.

Kanina pa talaga siya naguguluhan sa inaakto ni Chanyeol pero kahit ganon, hindi niya maiwasang hindi ngumiti, hindi maging masaya. Ngayon lang siya nito pinagsilbihan.

Tumango si Baekhyun at nagpasalamat saka umalis.

When he’s gone, hinarap ni Chanyeol si Lucas na tahimik lang. Katabi niya ito dahil nga sumingit siya sa pagitan nito at ni Baekhyun kanina.

“Stay away from Baekhyun.” Mariing sabi niya at hindi na hinintay pang makasagot si Lucas.

  
  


After dinner, inopen na ang dance floor para sa mga gustong magsayaw. Ayaw sanang iwanan nila Jongdae si Baekhyun pero mas ayaw naman nitong masira ang moment at memory ng mga kaibigan ng dahil lang sa kaniya kaya he insisted na ayos lang kahit maiwan siya.

Minseok and Jongdae danced together. May something naman kasi talaga sa dalawang ‘yan. In denial lang. Samantalang inaya naman ni Sehun si Kyungsoo. Nagliligawan din ang dalawa. Mag-isa nalang si Baekhyun sa table, masaya na siyang pinanonood na nagkakatuwaan ang mga kaibigan niya. He is not expecting anything from Chanyeol din naman and speaking of Chanyeol, hindi nito alam kung bakit biglang uminit ang ulo niya nang makita mismo gamit ang sariling mga mata ang madalas sinasabi sa kaniya ng mga kaibigan at iba pang kakilala.

_Pinopormahan ni Lucas ang asawa niya._

Wala naman siyang pakialam kung patulan ito ni Baekhyun. Ang kaniya lang, sana raw ay hindi ipinapakita sa iba katulad ng ginagawa niya dahil alam ng lahat na mag-asawa sila.

“Tol, mag-isa si Baek sa table nila, oh. Hindi mo ba aayaing sumayaw?”

“Oo nga.” Sang-ayon ng iba sa sinabi ni Jongin.

Hindi siya sumagot. _Hindi niya alam._

Kung tutuusin dapat ay masasabi niya na agad na ayaw niya kasi _diba_ ayaw naman talaga niya kay Baekhyun pero parang may kung ano sa kaniya ngayon na pumipigil at ang nakakainis ay hindi niya alam kung ano ba ‘yon.

He clenched his fist. Hindi kalayuan ang table nito sa kanila kaya kitang-kita na kahit nakangiti pa si Baekhyun ngayon na pinanonood ang mga nasa dance floor, malulungkot pa rin ang mga mata nito.

Matagal niyang pinag-isipan. Tinititigan niya lang si Baekhyun sa malayo at nang nakapagdecide na siya, tatayo na sana upang puntahan ito ngunit may nakauna na sa kaniya.

Nanliit ang mga mata niya.

_Hindi ba’t sinabihan na niya itong layuan ang asawa niya?!_

Wala siyang ibang nagawa kundi maupo nang maayos at saka sinagot ang tanong ni Jongin. “Hindi.” _Hindi niya ako kailangan._

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ayokong buong gabi kang magbubutas ng bangko habang ang iba ay nagkakasiyahan. Deserve ng lahat makita kung gaano ka kaganda ngayong gabi. _Can I have this dance_ ?” Ang sabi ni Lucas pagkalapit kay Baekhyun na agad namang ngumiti. Saglit itong tumingin sa may table nila Chanyeol at nang makitang busy makipagkwentuhan sa iba ang asawa niya, _talagang walang pakialam kahit na nag-iisa siya,_ tinanggap na niya ang kamay ni Lucas.

“Bolero.”

“Nagsasabi ako ng totoo.”

They both laughed at naglakad na papuntang dance floor.

  
  
  
  
  
  


After ng closing remarks ay after party na. Finally, sinerve na ang pinakahihintay ng lahat. Ang mobile bar.

Nagkakasiyahan ang lahat. Even Baekhyun with his friends. Ganun din si Chanyeol. Mukhang alak lang kasi ang ipinunta nila rong magkakaibigan.

Inom dito, shot doon. Halos hindi na sila umalis sa bar. Open ang dance floor para sa lahat. Nagkakagulo, sobrang ingay dagdag pa ang mga sigawan kasabay ng malakas na music.

“Tignan mo ‘yung asawa mo, Baekhyun. First time ba niyang uminom? Grabe ang pagkauhaw.” Nakangiwing puna ni Kyungsoo.

“Kung pipigilan ko, magagalit lang ‘yan sa akin at baka sigawan ako. Hayaan niyo siya.” Sabi ni Baekhyun kahit sa totoo lang ay nag-aalala na siya. Hindi madaling malasing si Chanyeol pero umaabot pa rin sa puntong ganon kapag nasosobrahan.

At ganun na nga ang nangyari ng gabing iyon. Before midnight ay kailangan wala ng estudyante sa loob ng hall. May mga lasing, meron namang mga sober pa rin at kabilang si Chanyeol doon sa nauna.

He’s completely wasted nang dalhin ito ng mga kaibigan sa table nila Baekhyun.

Napatayo si Baekhyun. Tulog na tulog na si Chanyeol.

“Kaya mo ba siya, Baek?”

“Shunga lang?” Singit ni Jongdae. “Kayo ngang dalawa ni Jongin hirap na hirap, si Baekhyun pa kaya mag-isa? Iwanan niyo na dito ‘yang lalaking ‘yan.” Umirap pa.

“Jongdae…” Nagwawarning ang tono ni Baekhyun.

Jongdae sighs. “Isakay niyo nalang ‘yang kaibigan niyo sa kotse ng kaibigan namin para makauwi na sila. Madali nalang balikan ang sarili niyang sasakyan bukas. Siya na ang gumawa.”

Everyone agreed at hinatid nga nila sila Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa parking. Pagod na pagod sina Sehun at Jongin nang maisakay na si Chanyeol sa backseat.

“Sure ka ba kaya mo na mag-isa? Paano mamaya pagdating sa bahay niyo?”

“I can manage.” Sagot ni Baekhyun sa tanong ni Kyungsoo. “Siguro naman medyo nahimasmasan na siya ‘non.”

“Osige, itext mo kami, ha? Ingat ka sa pagdrive.”

Nagpaalam na sila sa bawat isa at nagpasalamat na rin si Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol. He started the engine at paalis na sana nang may pahabol pa si Jongdae kaya he rolled down the window.

“Kapag hindi nagising, iwanan mo dyan. Wag kang maawa. Tandaan mo mga pinagsasasabi at pinaggagagawa sayo.”

Napailing nalang siya at natawa. Galit talaga si Jongdae. “Sige na.”

Pagkatapos ‘non ay pinaandar na niya ang sasakyan. Maluwag ang daan kaya nakauwi sila kaagad. Ang problema, tulog na tulog pa rin si Chanyeol at naghihilik pa. Hirap na hirap si Baekhyun na inilabas ito sa sasakyan at ipinasok sa bahay. Saglit niyang iniwanan si Chanyeol sa sofa dahil hindi na niya kayang dalhin pa ito sa kwarto.

Naisipan niyang doon nalang ito linisan at patulugin. Dadalhan niya nalang ng unan at kumot.

Pagkatapos magprepare ng malamig na tubig sa basin at bimpo, kasama ang dalang damit pamalit para kay Chanyeol ay binalikan na niya ito sa sala. Hindi pa niya naaasikaso ang sarili. Mamaya nalang at uunahin na muna niya si Chanyeol.

Iniayos niya ito ng higa upang mabuksan ang polo nito. Ang likot ni Chanyeol. Galaw nang galaw at sinasanggi pa ang kamay niya.

“Saglit lang. Kailangan mong mapreskuhan.” Ang sabi niya na parang naiintindihan siya ng kinakausap.

Nang matanggal na niya ang polong suot ni Chanyeol, kanina kasi ay bago ito nagsimulang makipag-inuman ay nagtanggal na ng coat, pupunasan na sana niya ito ng basang bimpo nang bigla siyang hinila dahilan upang masubsob siya sa dibdib nito.

“Chanyeol, ano ka ba!”

“Hm…” Dumilat ito ng mata. Buong akala ni Baekhyun ay itutulak siya nito dahil hinawakan na siya sa magkabilang balikat. Handa na siya sa kung anuman ang gagawin nito sa kaniya katulad ng pagtulak sa lapag nang hindi niya inaasahan ang ginawa nito.

Chanye pulled him closer and pressed their lips together.

Masyadong mabilis ang mga pangyayari katulad nalang ng paggalaw ng mga kamay ni Chanyeol na kung saan-saan na napunta. Hindi na rin napigilan ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya.

Naiinis siya pero wala siyang magawa. _Ang hina-hina niya._

They did _it_ that night but _it_ is something he won't call _make love._

Kahit konting paninindigan para sa sariling nararamdaman, iyon nalang sana. 

Paanong matatawag na _make love_ kung isa lang naman ang nagmamahal?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Around five in the morning, napabalikwas si Chanyeol dahil sa nakadagan sa dibdib niya. Hindi naman mabigat pero hindi lang siya sanay sa ganon kaya nagising siya. Doon lang din niya nalamang he's _naked_ at mas lalo niyang ikinagulat nang makita kung sino ang nakahiga sa dibdib niya.

Si Baekhyun.

Pareho silang nakatakip lang ng kumot ang mga katawan. Nakahiga sila sa sofa. Maliit iyon para sa kanilang dalawa kaya nakasiksik si Baekhyun sa kaniya. Hindi rin naman ito mahuhulog dahil secured ng bisig niya.

Sumakit ang ulo ni Chanyeol.

_How?_

Bumangon siya dahilan upang magising si Baekhyun. Muntikan pa itong mahulog sa lapag kung hindi lang naibalanse ang sarili.

“Chanyeolㅡ” Ngunit bago pa masabi ni Baekhyun ang nais sabihin, pinukulan na niya ito ng masamang tingin.

Napatahimik si Baekhyun. Para na namang pinunit ang puso nito.

“Pretend this didn't happen.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol bago tumayo at sinuot ang boxers na nasa sandalan ng sofa.

Hindi na siya nito kinibo. Naligo na at umalis. Kukuhanin daw ang kotse kay Sehun. Nagtext kasi kay Chanyeol at sinabing inuwi ang kotse nito kagabi.

Nag-grab nalang si Chanyeol imbis na hiramin ang kay Baekhyun and speaking of Baekhyun, naiyak nalang ito pagkaalis ni Chanyeol.

_He knew it._ Balewala kay Chanyeol ang isa sa pinakaespesyal para sa kaniya.

Ganun siguro talaga ito kagalit sa kaniya. Ang hindi lang niya maintindihan ay bakit ginawa pa. Oo, lasing si Chanyeol pero imposibleng hindi nito alam kung ano ang nangyayari kagabi.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Days and weeks passed. Graduation day na nila. Tapos na ang ceremony. Picture taking nalang with family and friends.

Tinawag sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun ng mga magulang nila to take pictures. Merong kasama sila, family lang talaga, at kinuhaan din ng litrato silang dalawa lang.

Chanyeol puts an arm over Baekhyun’s shoulder at ngumiti silang pareho sa camera.

“Oh, kiss naman!” Ang sabi ni Mrs. Park.

Namula si Baekhyun. It reminded him of _that night._ Nailagay naman ni Chanyeol ang kamay sa batok at kumamot.

“Ano ‘to? Kasal?”

“Dali na.” Mrs. Park rolls her eyes at wala nang nagawa pa ang dalawa lalo pa nang lumapit ito. Ang asawa nito ang may hawak ng camera at sakto bago icapture ay inilapit nito si Baekhyun na nakatingin kay Chanyeol at nahalikan ito sa pisngi. “Kailangan pa pinipilit itong dalawa. Parang hindi mag-asawa. Be natural naman.”

Kaya para matapos nalang, si Chanyeol na ang nag-initiate. He pulled Baekhyun by the waist at hinarap ito sa kaniya bago yakapin at halikan sa tuktok ng ulo.

Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun. Gusto niyang maiyak pero pinigilan niya. _He feels safe inside Chanyeol’s arms._ Masarap itong yumakap. Kahit pala sa pagpaparamdam ng emosyon through actions ay magaling paring umarte si Chanyeol.

_It felt so real._

Tila gusto nalang ni Baekhyun tumigil ang oras at manatili sa mga bisig ni Chanyeol.

Hanggang sa matapos ay nakaakbay pa rin ito sa kaniya. Magkadikit lang sila.

After a while, hinayaan muna sila ng mga magulang nila na makapagpaalam sa mga kaibigan at iba pang kakilala.

Dumiretso si Chanyeol sa tropa niya while si Baekhyun naman ay kela Jongdae. Sakto namang natanaw ni Minseok si Lucas na parang may hinahanap. Tinawag niya ito at mabilis namang lumapit si Lucas na malapad ang ngiti sa labi. 

_Nahanap na._

“Congrats, guys. Congrats, Baek.”

“Ay ganun? Samin isahan lang tapos si Baekhyun naka-separate?” Pagpupuna na naman ni Jongdae.

Lucas laughs. “Edi congrats din, Jongdae. Congrats, Kyungsoo. Congrats, Minseok. Okay na?”

“Much better.” Pagmamaldita ni Jongdae.

“Nako, hindi naman para dyan kung bakit kita tinawag. Papicture kami!” Ang sabi ni Minseok sabay abot dito ng instax. Lucas gladly accepts naman at pumwesto sa may kalayuan kung saan kita ang apat sa camera.

“Ito na ha… 1,2,3.”

Naka-ilang take rin sila. May tag-iisang copy. Nakipagselfie si Jongdae kay Lucas. For memories daw. After non, cue naman na nito para lapitan si Baekhyun na may hawak na bulaklak galing sa in-laws.

“ _Tayo naman_.”

“Huh?” Ang tanong ni Baekhyun at na-gets niya nang makita ang camerang dala ni Lucas. “Ah, picture? Sige!”

Lucas smiles at him bago nakisuyo kay Jongdae na napakatagal bago nakuntento sa pwesto ng dalawa.

“Closer naman dyan. Magkaaway ba kayo? Parang di kayo magkakilala ah.”

Napapailing nalang si Baekhyun sa mga sinasabi ni Jongdae. Pinipilit pa rin kasi nito na may gusto si Lucas sa kaniya.

After three takes, ibinalik na ni Jongdae ang camera at saka bumulong pa kay Lucas. “Tatlo para _I crush you._ ”

Natawa nalang si Lucas at tinapik siya sa balikat. “Salamat. See you all soon, guys!” Ang sabi nito sa kanilang lahat pero kay Baekhyun lang nakatingin habang kumakaway.

“Sana parents niya nalang ‘yung business partners ng parents mo ‘no, Baek? Sayang.” Sabi ni Jongdae.

“Gaga.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Wala namang business ang family ni Lucas. All working sila. Both doctors ang parents niya.”

“Eh, ikaw sa tingin ko meron ka kaya please mind your own.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Just like that, natapos ang graduation day. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had dinner with their parents noong araw na ‘yon tapos kinabukasan ay may sari-sariling celebration sila with friends. Nag-inom muli sila Chanyeol at hindi ito umuwi noong gabing ‘yon. Hindi rin nagpaalam kay Baekhyun. _Hindi naman daw kailangan._

Their parents give them ample time din to relax and prepare bago mag-start ang training nila pareho sa company kaya for now ay mag-eenjoy muna sila dahil nagdaan sila sa matinding stress ng college life. Once they entered the company kasi, there is no turning back. Mas challenging ‘yon at for lifetime na.

Nasa bahay lang si Chanyeol ngayon. _Himala._

Si Baekhyun naman ang paalis. Kikitain nito ang mga kaibigan. They are planning to go to Tagaytay kasi. Ayun ‘yung place na naisip nila to celebrate. Hindi pa niya ‘yon nasasabi kay Chanyeol pero sa tingin niya ay hindi nalang niya gagawin. Bukod sa ganun din naman si Chanyeol, wala naman itong pakialam sa kaniya at sa mga ginagawa niya. Baka marinig pa niya ‘yon kung sakali. Huwag nalang.

Palabas na siya ng bahay after kuhain ang car keys nang makaramdam siya ng hilo. Napasandal siya sa threshold at humawak sa ulo niya. Napansin iyon ni Chanyeol na kasalukuyang nanonood at napakunot ang noo nito.

“Anong ginagawa mo?”

Huminga siya nang malalim then he composed himself. “Na-out of balance lang.” Ang sagot niya habang nakatalikod pa rin sa asawa. Hindi na nagsalita pang muli si Chanyeol kaya lumabas na siya.

Medyo lutang pa rin kaya he decided to book a grab car nalang. Baka madisgrasya pa kasi siya kung pipilitin niyang magmaneho. Mabilis lang din naman ‘yong nakarating. He texted his friends na on the way na siya nang makasakay pero hindi na niya alam ang mga sumunod na nangyari pagkatapos ‘non dahil muli na naman siyang nahilo and this time, mas matindi.

He tried calling the driver’s attention for help pero hindi na niya nagawa dahil nawalan na siya ng malay.

  
  
  
  
  


The next time na nagising siya, mukha ng mga kaibigan niya ang bumungad sa kaniya.

“Where am I?” He asks at bumangon.

Tinignan niya ang paligid. Mukhang nasa emergency room siya at kinumpira iyon ni Kyungsoo.

“Paano?”

“Tinatawagan ka namin kasi hindi ka na dumating. You’re not the type of person na malelate. Ang sumagot ay ‘yung driver ng grab na sinakyan mo at sinabi niyang dinala ka nga niya sa ospital because you passed out.”

He sighs. _Ano bang nangyayari sa kaniya?_ Hindi ito ang unang beses na nakaramdam siya ng ganoong klase ng hilo. Minsan pa ay parang bumabaliktad ang sikmura niya pero sa tuwing isusuka niya ang mga kinain ay wala namang lumalabas. Tatlong linggo ng ganoon.

Naupo si Jongdae sa isang monoblock. Tahimik lang sina Minseok at Kyungsoo na para bang inaantay na may sabihin sa kaniya si Jongdae. Bigla naman siyang kinabahan.

“Bakit? May sakit ba ako? May taning na ang buhay ko?”

Sabay-sabay umiling ang tatlo.

“Hindi ka pa mamamatay. Wala kang sakit. Walang taning ang buhay mo.”

“So ano raw ‘to? Fatigue?”

Muli, umiling ang tatlo pero nagsalita na si Minseok.

“Sana gumamit kayo ng proteksyon dahil hindi naman natin alam kung magpapaka-ama ba si Chanyeol dyan sa dinadala mo.”

At doon, saglit na tumigil ang mundo ni Baekhyun.

“Huh?”

Kinuha ni Jongdae ang kamay niya. “Baek, buntis ka.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ilang araw na ang lumipas matapos malaman ni Baekhyun ang tungkol sa batang dinadala niya pero hindi niya pa rin magawang sabihin kay Chanyeol.

He remembers the question na tinanong sa kaniya ng mga kaibigan. _Kailan niya balak sabihin?_

Ang sagot ay hindi niya alam. 

Sa mag-asawa, kapag nalamang magkakaron ng anak ay dapat masaya pero hindi niya alam kung ganun din ba si Chanyeol kapag nalaman nitong nagbunga iyong gabing sinabi nito sa kaniyang kalimutan niya.

_Ayaw niya._ Hindi pa siya handa, natatakot siya sa magiging reaksyon nito. 

Sa loob din ng ilang araw na ‘yon, ang mga kaibigan niya ang nag-aalaga sa kaniya. Hindi man physically pero palaging may mga paalala ang mga ito. Sa umaga, tanghali, at gabi. Noong araw kasi na dinala siya sa ospital ay bumili na rin sila ng vitamins at gatas niya, na itinatago niya kay Chanyeol ngayon, para sa healthy na paglaki ng baby sa loob niya.

Sa tuwing wala si Chanyeol ay doon nakakadalaw sila Jongdae. May mga dalang prutas at kung anu-ano pa. Nagtataka nga si Chanyeol kung bakit araw-araw ay dumadami ang stock nila sa bahay. Sinasabi nalang niya na nag-gogrocery siya sa tuwing walang magawa.

Hindi na nga lang niya ito sinagot nang sabihin ni Chanyeol, “Bakit pa kailangang mag-imbak ng marami? Ikaw lang naman madalas ang kumakain dito.”

“Kamusta ang pakiramdam mo?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo isang araw nang magka-facetime sila. He is currently doing the laundry. Automatic naman ang washing machine kaya hindi nakakapagod.

“I am fine. Andon pa rin ‘yung morning sickness pero sabi naman ay normal lang ‘yon until matapos ang first trimester.”

“Mas magiging mahirap ‘yan, Baekhyun. Wala ka ba talagang planong sabihin? Lalaki ‘yang bata sa tiyan mo. Malalaman at malalaman nila.”

“Alam ko.” He says. “Hindi pa lang talaga ako handa sa ngayon. Ayoko rin namang sabihin kela mommy kasi alam mo naman, diba? Ang alam nila okay kami ni Chanyeol. Magtataka naman sila if hindi ko ipapasabi.”

“Diba member na kayo ng Balesin Club? What if ayain mo siya doon at doon mo sabihin?”

But muli, umiling si Baekhyun. “If only we were _that_ type of married couple.” He says. Nanginginig ang boses. Mas nagiging emosyonal na rin siya. Napapansin niya ‘yon sa sarili niya. “Kaso hindi…Hindi niya rin naman inoopen up ‘yung tungkol doon. I’m sure ayaw niya. Sino ba namang gugustuhing makasama ang isang taong ayaw mo kahit gaano pa kaganda ang lugar, diba?”

Hindi nagsalita si Kyungsoo. Konti nalang kasi ay iiyak na si Baekhyun.

“Pero I’ll try as soon as possible. Gusto ko lang naman kasi makitang masaya siya kapag nalaman niya. Hindi ko naman hinihiling na marinig ang salitang _I love you_ mula sa kaniya. Yung maramdaman ko lang. Kahit konti lang, Kyungsoo. Hindi naman kailangan sobra. Makukuntento ako ron.”

“Baekhyun…”

He smiles at pinunasan ang luha. “Maghihintay ako sa araw na dumating ‘yon. Alam kong hindi pa ganon katigas ang puso niya. _Someday._ ”

Gusto mang sampalin ni Kyungsoo ng realidad ang kaibigan, hindi iyon ang kailangan ng buntis ngayon kaya hinayaan na lang muna niya. Sana lang ay magising na si Baekhyun.

_Hinding-hindi na magbabago si Chanyeol._

“Basta sa ngayon, ‘yung baby mo muna ang isipin mo, hm? Nandito lang kami. Sasamahan ka namin sa mga check-ups mo. If may cravings ka sabihin mo, kung may masakit sayo. Kaming bahala.”

Sobrang laking pasasalamat ni Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan pero hindi niya naman magawang abusuhin ang kabaitan ng mga ito kaya sa mga sumunod na check-up ay hindi niya sila tinawag. Wala naman kasi silang obligasyon sa kaniya.

Sapat na ‘yung kinakamusta siya ng mga ito palagi since day one.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s been three months. Ang bilis ng panahon. Malayo-layo na ang nararating ng pagbubuntis ni Baekhyun. Ang pagbubuntis niyang hanggang ngayon ay tinatago kay Chanyeol. 

Oo, hindi pa rin niya nasasabi dahil umasa siya noon na magbabago ang pakikitungo nito sa kaniya pero ang tanging nagbago lang sa loob ng tatlong buwan ay ang figure niya.

He gained weight.

Napapansin din iyon ni Chanyeol pero dahil nga _wala itong pakialam sa kaniya_ , hinahayaan niya lang.

Kasalukuyan silang nagbbreakfast ngayon. Isang himala na sumabay sa kaniya si Chanyeol. Hindi siya nagluto. Cereal lang. Ganun din ang kinain ni Chanyeol at naupo rin sa hapag.

Naka-on ang TV. It’s the weekend kaya maraming talk shows. Since madalas wala sa bahay si Chanyeol, ito ang ginagawa ni Baekhyun. Ang manood. Meron siyang inaabangan weekly. Talk show ito tungkol sa pagbubuntis at pagbuo ng pamilya. Nakinood nalang din si Chanyeol out of boredom.

Hindi sila nagkikibuan until magsalita si Baekhyun nang iflash ang pictures ng isang married couple with their kids.

They look so happy and in love with one another.

“Ang sarap siguro ng ganyan, ‘no? Makabuo ng isang pamilya. Ang saya siguro kung magkakaroon ng mga _bata_ rito.”

Naagaw niya ang atensyon ni Chanyeol dahil don. Tinignan siya nito nang nakakunot ang noo.

“If you’re thinking na magiging ganyan tayo at magkakaron ng bata dito, huwag ka nang mangarap kasi ayoko. Ayoko sayo. _Ayokong magkapamilya tayo._ ” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol at tila nawalan ito ng gana dahil iniwan na ang pagkain saka dumiretso sa labas.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“Ayoko sayo. Ayokong magkapamilya tayo.”_

Noong gabing ‘yon, wala pa rin si Chanyeol, umiyak nang umiyak si Baekhyun. Para bang natauhan siya.

It hit him. _Hindi na magbabago si Chanyeol_.

May bata sa sinapupunan niya. Gawa nilang dalawa tapos ang maririnig niya mula rito ay ayaw nitong magkapamilya sila? Oo, sige, ayaw ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Kahit kailan ay hindi siya mamahalin ni Chanyeol pero paano ang bata? 

Ayaw ni Baekhyun na danasin ng anak niya ang dinanas niya kay Chanyeol.

Nanginginig ang kamay dahil sa sobrang galit at sakit na nararamdaman, he calls one of his friends at makalipas ang 30 minutes ay meron nang bumubusina sa labas.

It is Jongdae.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dalawang araw pagkatapos ng gabing ‘yon, hindi pa rin umuuwi si Baekhyun. Tag-isa sila ni Chanyeol ng susi ng bahay kaya nakapasok pa rin ito kahit na wala siya.

Chanyeol texted him, asking kung nasaan siya pero may paalala sa huling nagtataka lang ito at hindi concern sa kaniya.

Kailangan pa ba talagang sabihin ‘yon? Hindi pa ba sapat ‘yung ilang buwan na binabasura siya nito? Kailangan ba talagang paulit-ulit wasakin ang puso niya?

Hindi na matigil si Baekhyun sa kakaiyak. Tatlong pares ng mga mata ang nag-aalala sa kaniya. Nakaupo sa harapan niya si Jongdae, inaabutan siya ng tissue.

“Baek, tama na please… Baka kung mapano kayo ni baby.”

“I was wrong. Dapat nakinig na ako sainyo noon pa man. Hindi na magbabago si Chanyeol. Ayaw talaga niya sakin. Sa ilang buwan, isang bagay lang ang tamang nagawa ko at ‘yun ay huwag sabihin sa kaniya ang tungkol sa batang dinadala ko.” Ang sabi niya habang punong-puno ng luha ang mga mata. Hindi lang iyon dahil sa pagbubuntis niya kundi ayun ang totoong nararamdaman niya. Ang sakit-sakit na. “Pagod na ako. Pagod na pagod na akong mahalin siya.”

Naiiyak na rin ang mga kaibigan niya. Hinila siya ni Jongdae upang mayakap at doon mas lalong lumakas ang hagulgol niya.

Jongdae bit his lower lip habang yakap-yakap si Baekhyun at pinatatahan. “Nandito lang kami. Hindi ka namin iiwan, Baek.”

That night, Baekhyun cried himself to sleep. Iniwanan lang siya ng mga kaibigan niya nang makatulog na.

“Hindi ko na ‘to mapapalagpas.” Ang sabi ni Jongdae.

Kyungsoo sighs, “Let’s trust Baekhyun. Nagising na siya ngayon.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kinabukasan, dumiretso muna si Baekhyun sa grocery bago umuwi. Ilang araw nalang din kasi at first wedding anniversary na nila.

Their parents keep reminding them na hindi pa sila nakakapag-Balesin at pwedeng doon na sila mag-celebrate but Baekhyun has other plans. Sinabihan na niya ang mga magulang nila na ipaghahanda niya na muna si Chanyeol sa eksaktong araw. 

_They find it sweet._

Pagdating sa bahay, nadatnan niya ron si Chanyeol na tinatanong kung saan ba talaga siya nanggaling.

“Kela Jongdae lang.”

Thankfully, hindi na sumagot pa si Chanyeol.

Normal naman na sa kanila ang hindi talaga nag-uusap. Ano bang bago? Nang sumapit ang wedding anniversary nila, maagang gumising si Baekhyun para iluto ang mga binili niya sa grocery noong nakaraan at ipaghanda ang _espesyal na araw_ nila ni Chanyeol.

Mukhang hindi pa nito alam kung anong meron. Tanghali na itong nagising at patapos na si Baekhyun. Balak niya kasi ay lunch time.

“Bakit sobrang dami na naman ng hinahanda mo? Hindi ako dito kakain. May lakad ako.”

Usually, hindi na magpoprotest pa si Baekhyun. He has no power to do that. But now is different. He washed his hands at tinanggal ang apron na suot. Inaantay nalang kasi niyang matapos ang binebake na chicken. Ayun nalang ang kulang.

“Today is our first wedding anniversary. _Iiwan mo ako?_ ”

Malambing ang boses ni Baekhyun. That was the first time he had done it at gusto niya na agad sumuko dahil kitang-kitang hindi iyon nagustuhan ni Chanyeol but he has to, he needs to.

“What?” Chanyeol asks in disgust. “Who even celebrates wedding anniversaries? Only couples. Tandaan mong hindi tayo matatawag na ganon, Baekhyun.”

He clenched his fist na nasa likuran. “Please. Just stay. Ngayong lunch lang. Sayang naman itong mga hinanda ko.”

Kaya wala ng nagawa si Chanyeol. _Fine._ Ngayon lang naman humingi ng pabor si Baekhyun basta ba kakain lang sila. Wala ng iba.

After a while, inayos na ni Baekhyun ang lamesa. Everything is prepared. 

“Let’s eat!” Nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun. Mga paborito ni Chanyeol ang niluto niya kaya kahit papano’y natuwa naman ito.

They started eating. Nagsimula ring dumaldal si Baekhyun. Ang dami nitong kinukwento katulad ng anong ginawa nila ng mga friends niya noong wala siya sa bahay nila and the likes. Nakikinig lang naman si Chanyeol. Pagbigyan na. Ngayon lang pero kahit ganon, he swore to himself na hinding-hindi niya babatiin si Baekhyun. 

_Baka umasa pa ito._

Minsanan din siyang sinusulyapan ni Baekhyun habang nagkukwento at nang magsalubong ang tingin nila ay napansin niyang may iba sa dati’y malulungkot na mga mata ni Baekhyun.

Wala itong emosyon ngayon.

May kung anong bigat sa dibdib ni Chanyeol nang mahalata ‘yon. 

Diba dapat natutuwa siyang pareho na sila? Bakit iba yata ang nararamdaman niya?

Naninibago lang siguro.

Simula kasi ng magsama sila, kahit pa hindi sinasabi ni Baekhyun, alam ni Chanyeol na mahal siya ni Baekhyun. Nakita niya iyon sa mga mata nito. Kung tutuusin, magkasundo naman sila noon, eh. Kagaya ng sinabi ni Baekhyun, Chanyeol used to be kind. Mabait naman kasi talaga si Chanyeol. They were good friends until their parents told them na ikakasal sila sa isa’t-isa.

Ayaw mang magalit ni Chanyeol, ayun ang nanuot sa kaniya at hindi niya napigilang sisihin si Baekhyun. Tinanggalan siya nito ng kalayaan. Sino nga ba naman kasing matutuwang maikasal sa ganoong edad, diba? Marami pa siyang gustong gawin at ang pag-aasawa ay nasa dulo ng listahan niya at pakiramdam niya ay nasira ang lahat ng iyon, ang mga plano niya sa buhay nang dahil kay Baekhyun.

Sa sobrang sama ng loob niya, nakalimutan na niyang isiping kagaya niya, biktima lang din si Baekhyun.

“May ibibigay nga pala ako sayo.” Baekhyun says.

Tumaas ang isang kilay ni Chanyeol. “Ano ‘yon?”

“A gift.” Sabi pa ulit nito at saka kinuha ang envelope na nakapatong sa katabing empty chair.

“What’s this?” Tanong ni Chanyeol pag-abot sa kaniya.

“Open it.” Ang sagot ni Baekhyun.

At ginawa nga ni Chanyeol. Binuksan niya ito at hindi makapaniwala sa nakasulat sa papel.

“Baek-”

Tumayo na si Baekhyun. Ilang araw niya itong pinag-isipan at pinaghandaan. Hindi siya pwedeng maduwag ngayon. Hindi siya pwedeng maging mahina.

Iniyak na niya lahat noong nakaraan. Naging mahina na siya. It’s time for him to stand up for himself and for his child dahil kung hindi siya, _sino?_

Hindi niya hahayaang maging kawawa sila ng anak niya. He can do it all by himself. Kaya niya itong palakihin nang wala si Chanyeol.

“Review it. Pag-usapan nalang natin lahat sa email and you can also talk to my lawyer. Nasa envelope na ‘yan lahat ng sagot sa tanong mo about annulment.” He says at mabilis na pumunta sa kwarto.

Napatayo na rin si Chanyeol. Sinundan siya nito at napatigil nang makita kung ano ang ginawa niya ron.

Kinuha pala ni Baekhyun ang luggage at iba pang bags na naglalaman ng lahat ng gamit.

“You can’t do this…” Mahinang sabi ni Chanyeol.

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun. “That’s enough. Dalawa lang tayo dito. Stop putting a show!” Napalakas ang boses niya. “Aren’t you happy? I am setting you free.”

Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol. Gulong-gulo pa rin ito. Ang bilis ng pangyayari.

“I’m sorry for taking away your freedom.” Dagdag ni Baekhyun. “Don’t worry. Hindi ka mawawalan ng mana. Hindi mawawala ang lahat sayo. I’ll tell them ako ang nakipaghiwalay. I’ll tell them na ako ang may gusto nito. Just please cooperate sa process and after that, you will never hear anything from me. Tapos na tayo.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun sabay hawi kay Chanyeol upang makalabas. 

May bumusina na rin kasi sa labas. 

Yes, planado ang lahat.

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung ano ang nag-udyok sa kaniya pero hinabol niya si Baekhyun, tinawag niya ito ngunit bago pa tuluyang mapigilan sa pamamagitan ng paghawak sa kamay, muling humarap si Baekhyun.

“Oo nga pala. I forgot…” Ang sabi nito sabay lapit sa kaniya. Kinuha ang kamay niya at binuksan iyon saka may nilagay sa palad niya. 

Their wedding ring.

“Be happy. Alam kong ang pagkawala ko sa buhay mo ang pinaka makakapagpaligaya sayo.” 

Iyon ang huling mga salita ni Baekhyun bago tuluyang umalis ng bahay at kasabay ‘non ang pag-alis nito sa buhay niya.

Sumunod pa rin si Chanyeol at nakita niya kung sino ang may-ari ng kotseng bumusina _._

_Lucas._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Buong akala ni Baekhyun ay magiging okay na siya pagkatapos ibuhos ang luha noong mga nakaraan pero hindi pa pala ang lahat.

Hindi pa pala pagod ang mga mata niya. Hindi pa pala ubos ang mga luha niya. 

“Everything will be alright, Baek. You and your baby are safe with me.”

Napatingin siya kay Lucas na hinawakan ang kamay niyang nakapatong sa lap niya.

He nods and wipes his tears. “Thank you.”

Nakatulog siya after that. Hinatid lang siya nito kela Jongdae kung saan siya magsstay for the meantime bago harapin ang mga magulang nila ni Chanyeol. Pinakisuyuan kasi nila si Lucas since may trabaho ang tatlo. Ito lang ang tanging mapagkakatiwalaan nila sa kalagayan ni Baekhyun.

  
  
  
  


“Papa!” 

Malapad ang ngiti ni Baekhyun nang makita ang mga batang ipinunta niya sa school.

“Jio! Jian!”

Lumapit kaagad sa kaniya ang kambal at sinalubong siya ng yakap since bumaba siya upang maabot siya ng _mga anak_.

“How’s your third day, babies?”

“Good! Jian cried kanina kasi this is the first time you were not with us but I assured her that I wouldn’t be going anywhere so she stopped crying.”

“Wow. Very good, kuya.” Baekhyun says and ruffles his son’s hair before patting his little princess’ cheeks. “Don’t cry na, ha? Kapag wala si papa, kuya will always be there for you. Hm?”

Jian nods. “I love you, papa!”

“And I love you, too. I love you both.” Ang sabi niya at hinigit upang mayakap ang mga anak na nagsimula na sa kindergarten.

“What do you want for merienda, guys?” Tanong niya sa mga ito after placing them both sa tag-isang car seat.

“Chicken!” Sabay na sagot ng kambal.

Baekhyun giggles. Yung twins nalang talaga ang nagbibigay saya at sigla sa kaniya ngayon. Kuntento na siya. Seeing how his children grew up receiving so much love from him and other people na nandyan para sa kanila simula’t sapul, he can say na he did the right thing _five years ago._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Nandito ka na naman? Gabi-gabi nalang, ha?” Ang sabi ni Jongin, ang may-ari ng bar, kay Chanyeol na ang diretso araw-araw pagkagaling sa trabaho ay mag-inom.

“Sawa ka na ba sakin? You should be thankful. Ako ang dahilan kung bakit napupuno ‘tong bar mo. Ako ang ipinupunta ng tao.”

“Napakayabang.” Natatawang sabi ni Jongin.

Palaging ganyan si Chanyeol for the past five years. Hinahayaan nalang nila. _That’s his way of coping up._

“Tingin mo ‘no… nasan na kaya _siya_ ngayon?” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol. Pag ganito na ang sinasabi, tinatamaan na ito ng alak. “ _Sila kaya?_ Napatawad na kaya nila ako?”

Hindi sumagot si Jongin. Hindi rin naman kasi nito alam ang sagot sa mga tanong ni Chanyeol. Pare-pareho lang naman sila… _or hindi_ kasi there’s one of them who knows. Alam nilang alam nito kahit hindi inaamin. 

It is Kyungsoo’s _husband_ , Sehun _._

“Alam mo ba pre…” Sumandal na si Jongin sa bar. _Ito na._ Simula na ng paulit-ulit na kwento niya magmula nang iwanan siya ni Baekhyun na naging dahilan kung paano niya narealize na _he’s in love with Baekhyun all along_ . Ang kaso, _it was too late._ “First wedding anniversary namin ‘yon. Iniwan niya ako…pero hindi ko naman siya masisisi. Bilib pa nga ako sa kaniya, eh, kasi natagalan niya ‘yon. Isang taon. Kung ako ‘yon, sa ganung trato ko sa kaniya, baka una palang sumuko na ako. Ewan ko. Gulong-gulo pa ako nung una, hindi ko pa maintindihan ‘yung nararamdaman ko..” Patigil-tigil pa si Chanyeol. Minsanang umiinom o di kaya ay nagpupunas ng luha’t parang batang humihikbi. Every night, in Jongin’s bar, he is at his most vulnerable state. It all started when Baekhyun left. “Hanggang sa magsimula na ‘yung proseso ng annulment namin. Hindi naging madali kasi kailangan ng malalim na dahilan pero hindi sinukuan ni Baekhyun. Hanggang sa napagbigyan. Isang beses lang siyang nagpunta ng hearing. Yung una pagkatapos non lawyer niya nalang palagi ang present. Alam mo ba, kahit na hearing ‘yon, hinihiling ko na sana kahit isang beses pa ulit dumating siya. Gusto ko lang siyang makita. Hindi ko lubos akalain na sasabihin ko ‘to pero kasi namimiss ko siya, _sobra_.” 

Patuloy pa rin sa pakikinig si Jongin.

“Ang sakit sakit. Sobrang nakakapangsisi. Totoo pala ‘yon. Saka mo lang marerealize ang halaga ng isang tao, ng isang bagay kapag wala na ito sayo.” Inabutan siya ni Jongin ng tissue. “Wala akong ibang ginawa kundi iparamdam na ayoko sa kaniya, na ang makilala siya ay isang malaking pagkakamali sa buhay ko, na kahit kailan hindi ko siya mamahalin pero tignan mo kung nasaan ako ngayon… nagsisisi sa lahat ng nagawa ko, nasabi ko. Kung pinahalagahan ko lang sana siya noon. Kung mas pinili ko lang sanang pakinggan yung sinasabi ng puso ko sa tuwing nakikita ko yung malulungkot niyang mga mata, sa tuwing nasasaktan siya sa mga sinasabi at pinapakita ko kaysa sa galit kong natali ako agad. _Hindi naman niya kasalanan yon._ Sinisi ko siya samantalang biktima lang din naman siya.”

“Pre, tama na yan.”

Pero hindi pinakinggan ni Chanyeol si Jongin. Tuloy-tuloy pa rin ito sa paglalabas ng hinanakit sa sarili. Paulit-ulit yan. Eksaktong-eksakto ang mga salita. Kaya na ngang sabayan ni Jongin, sa araw-araw ba naman pero kahit ganon, kahit paulit-ulit, palaging parang unang beses kung ikwento ni Chanyeol dahil ramdam na ramdam pa rin ang sakit at pagsisisi sa bawat pagbitiw katulad noong umpisa.

“Natapos nalang yung kami ng ganon at ako ang may gawa ‘non. Ako ang dahilan. Ang sakit, pre. Sinabihan ko pa siyang huwag mangarap na magkapamilya kami kasi hinding-hindi mangyayari yon pero tignan mo ako ngayon, handang gawin ang lahat para lang bumalik siya kahit na imposible na. At paano ko ba nasabing hindi mangyayari ‘yon samantalang alam ko ‘yung nangyayari noong gabing _‘yon_ ? Lasing ako pero alam ko ‘yon. Una’t huling beses kong naiparamdam sa kaniya ‘yung totoong nararamdaman ko nang walang galit, na hindi siya sinisisi. Tama nga talaga. _People tend to speak and do what’s really in their heart when they are drunk_ .” Isa pang shot. “Ngayon, galit na silang lahat sakin pero ayos lang kasi kahit sa ganung paraan man lang, mapahalagahan ko yung mga ginawa ni Baekhyun, diba? Maliit na bagay ‘yon kumpara sa dinanas niya noong kami pa. Hindi ko lubos maisip na kahit gaano ko siya nasaktan, ako pa rin yung inisip niya hanggang sa huli. Sinabi niya, pre, sa mga magulang namin na siya ang may gusto ng hiwalayan para lang hindi ako matanggalan ng mana pero hindi ko hinayaang ayun ang paniwalaan nila. Kahit man lang doon, makabawi ako, diba? Inamin ko lahat. Galit silang lahat sakin at alam ko hanggang ngayon, kahit tinanggap na ulit ako, masama pa rin ang loob ni daddy. Disappointed pa rin siya. Hindi ko naman siya masisisi. Kahit ako galit sa sarili ko. Kahit ako hindi ko pa rin mapatawad yung sarili ko. Si Baekhyun yung taong dapat minamahal, hindi sinasaktan. Sayang lang kasi huli na noong narealize ko yon. _Wala na siya_.”

Alam man ang magiging kasunod, nagtanong pa rin si Jongin.

“Ano nang balak mo?”

Palagi nito ‘yong tanong pagkatapos ng litanya ni Chanyeol.

Nagkibit-balikat ang huli. “Hindi ko siya hahanapin. Kaya nga siya nagpakalayo at nagbilin sa lahat na wag sabihin sa akin kung nasaan siya kasi ayaw na niya akong makita. Nirerespeto ko yon. _Ang hiling ko lang sana masaya siya ngayon_ . Gusto ko masaya siya. Deserve niya yon. Hindi ko yon nagawa nung kami pa, eh. Hindi ko man lang siya napangiti. Sa tuwing nangyayari yon, sinisira ko agad. Pero kung sakaling naniniwala sa akin ang tadhanang nagsisisi ako at pagtagpuin muli kaming dalawa ni Baekhyun, sana hayaan niya akong humingi ng tawad. Baka kahit papano sa ganung paraan maibsan yung sakit. Alam kong deserve ko ‘to at buong buhay kong pagsisisihan. Gusto ko lang marinig niyang alam ko na ang halaga niya _kahit pa hindi niya na yon kailangan pang marinig at malaman ngayon, hindi tulad ng dati._ Siguradong wala na akong epekto sa kaniya. _Ang kasal at pagsasama namin ay isa nalang niyang masamang alaala_.”

  
  
  


Pagkatapos non ay bumagsak ang ulo ni Chanyeol sa counter at sumunod ay ang hilik nito.

Tapos na ang kwento. Bukas na ulit.

Nagpatulong si Jongin sa mga trabahador. May kwarto sa bar nito at si Chanyeol ang natutulog doon. Umaga na siya palaging nakakauwi sa sariling condo dahil sa bar nakakatulog. 

Yung bahay nila ni Baekhyun? Andon pa rin. Hindi niya binenta. Hindi sa umaasa siyang babalik pa si Baekhyun at kung siya ang masusunod ay _ayaw_ na rin niya. Baekhyun deserves better. Someone who will treat him as a king and not as a trash like what he did.

Para nalang sa mga alaala. Hindi kayang pakawalan ni Chanyeol.

Nandon pa rin ang wedding portrait nila na noong nagsasama pa sila ay itinago niya sa bodega at nilalabas lang sa tuwing dumadalaw ang mga magulang nila pero hindi nalang yon ang tanging picture nilang andon kundi pati na rin ang mga pilit na kinuhaang litrato nila noon. Wala naman kasing iba kaya nakuntento na si Chanyeol sa mga yon.

Nandon siya sa tuwing sobrang namimiss si Baekhyun. Minsan doon natutulog and he always stays there, getting wasted every year sa araw ng wedding anniversary nila.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It is another day missing Baekhyun for Chanyeol. Another day of regrets and self-loathing.

On the way siya ngayon sa company. Tinatamad man dahil sobrang unmotivated, he cannot do anything about it as it is the only way para makabawi, hindi lang sa pagsisinungaling niya noon about sa pagsasama nila ni Baekhyun kundi pati na rin sa nangyari sa kompanya nila when their annulment got approved by the court. The Byuns pulled out their shares. Nagkanda-lugi lugi ang kompanya nila noon at halos mag-back to zero kaya now, Chanyeol is working hard upang hindi tuluyang masayang ang pinaghirapan ng mga magulang niya.

He decided na dumaan nalang muna ng coffee shop para kahit papaano naman ay ganahan siyang mag-trabaho. May powers talaga ang kape.

After parking his car, bumaba na siya at pumasok. Dumiretso siya sa counter. Pangalawa siya sa pila. Good thing, wala masyadong tao unlike the usual na crowded ang place. Puno ng mga estudyanteng nag-aaral at mga working people din.

When it is his turn, sasabihin niya palang ang order sa barista after greeting him a pleasant morning nang may isang pangalan na pumukaw ng atensyon niya. Tinatawag ‘yon for order pick up.

“Cold brew coffee for _Baekhyun_!”

Una siyang lumingon sa pick-up area pero wala doon ang _Baekhyun_ na hinahanap niya. He is aware naman na Baekhyun, his ex-husband, is not the only Baekhyun na nabubuhay sa mundo pero kung merong kahit sobrang liit na posibilidad na magkikita sila ulit paniniwalaan niya ‘yon.

And there, sa ilang minutong paggala ng mga mata, he finally saw the _Baekhyun_ ng tinatawag ng barista. Kinuha nito ang order at halos tumigil ang mundo ni Chanyeol. Dati hindi siya naniniwalang nangyayari ‘yon but now that it happened to him, _totoo pala._

Hindi niya napigilan ang sarili.

“Baek…”

At lumingon ito sa direksyon ng pinanggalingan ng boses, sa direksyon niya.

Nagtama ang mga mata nila at masasabi ni Chanyeol na ibang-iba na si Baekhyun ngayon.

Hindi na tulad dati na sa tuwing titignan niya ang mga mata nito, malulungkot ang mga iyon. Kabaliktaran na ngayon.

Baekhyun’s eyes are sparkling.

Magsasalita palang muli si Chanyeol nang may dalawang batang tumakbo papunta kay Baekhyun at inakap ito sa may bewang.

_“Papa!”_

Natigilan si Chanyeol. Kahit si Baekhyun nang makita ang twins. Kaagad nitong kinuha si Jio upang buhatin at itinalikod mula kay Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun-” 

Paalis na ang mag-aama nang marinig ni Jian na muling tinawag ng isang lalaki ang pangalan ng papa niya kaya tinanong niya si Baekhyun.

“Papa, _who is he?_ ”

Humigpit ang hawak ni Baekhyun sa kamay ng anak. 

“Just… just an old friend of mine. Don’t mind him. Let’s go.” He answers coldly at saka na sila nagmadali paalis.

Completely forgotten why he was there in the first place, iniwanan ni Chanyeol ang counter at dali-daling sumunod kay Baekhyun na may kasamang dalawang bata.

At parang ‘yung nangyari lang five years ago sa bahay nila, sa paglabas ni Chanyeol ng coffee shop ay nakita niyang muli ang taong minsan na niyang binantaang layuan si Baekhyun noong nasa kolehiyo pa sila.

_Lucas._

Ikinagulat ‘yon ni Chanyeol pero ang mas nakapagpanlumo sa kaniya ay nang marinig ang dalawang batang tumawag kay Baekhyun ng papa.

_“Daddy Lu!”_ Ang sigaw ng mga ito bago sumakay sa kotse kung saan nakasandal at naghihintay sa kanila si Lucas.

Ang eksenang ganon. Pamilyar na pamilyar kay Chanyeol.

Muling nanumbalik ang eksaktong mga salitang binitawan niya kay Baekhyun noong unang beses niyang masilayan ang kaparehong scenario na ngayo’y nasa harap niya.

_“If you’re thinking na magiging ganyan tayo at magkakaron ng bata dito, huwag ka nang mangarap kasi ayoko. Ayoko sayo. Ayokong magkapamilya tayo.”_

Sa pagsakay ni Baekhyun sa kotse ni Lucas matapos itong pagbuksan ng huli, doon narealize ni Chanyeol…

_Masayang nakabuo si Baekhyun ng pamilya. Pamilyang kahit kailan ay hindi siya magiging parte, pamilyang hindi siya kasali._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You okay?” Lucas asks as he drives. Nagmadali si Baekhyun kasi nang makita si Chanyeol. Ni hindi na nga nakuha ang order sa taranta.

He nods, nakatingin sa bintana. “Uminom ka muna ng tubig.” Ang sabi ni Lucas sabay abot sa kaniya ng bottled water gamit ang free hand.

“Thanks.” He says at uminom.

Nang kumalma, saktong nagsalita si Jian na madaldal mula sa backseat.

“Papa, why does your old friend look a lot like Jio? I thought Jio suddenly grew up at naiwan ako.”

Kung hindi lang serious matter ‘yon, matatawa talaga si Baekhyun lalo pa’t ang arte ng pagkakasabi ni Jian ng napag-iwanan daw siya but no. _Seeing Chanyeol again, especially with their children, is something Baekhyun doesn’t find funny. It worries him._

Kaya ang una niyang ginawa nang hindi inaasahang makita si Chanyeol ay ilayo si Jio ay dahil sa bagay na sinabi ni Jian. Magkamukhang-magkamukha sina Chanyeol at Jio na kahit sinong makakakita ay magsisinungaling kung sasabihing hindi mag-ama ang dalawa.

“I said he is just an old friend, Jian.”

The little girl pouts. Wala ‘yung usual sweet tone ni Baekhyun tuwing kausap sila. Tahimik lang naman si Jio.

Saglit na tumingin si Lucas sa rearview mirror upang matignan si Jian. “Papa is just tired. Don’t worry, hindi siya galit. Ihahatid ko na kayo sainyo.”

Jian nods and goes back to sitting properly.

Yes, Baekhyun is only living with his children. Hindi kasama si Lucas dahil wala namang namamagitan sa kanila. They are just good friends. Kaya lang naman _daddy_ ang tawag ng mga bata rito ay dahil sa pagpresenta ni Lucas noong isang araw na malungkot na umuwi ang mga bata ‘cause all of their friends and classmates sa daycare ay may mommy or papa at daddy. Sila lang ang merong isa. So to make them happy, Lucas, their papa’s friend, insisted na pwede nila itong maging daddy.

It made Baekhyun sad sa totoo lang. Five years have passed, masaya naman talaga siya dahil andyan ang mga anak niya pero sadyang mahirap kalimutan ang mga nangyari kahit pa halos walang magandang memories. Kung mayroon nga ay peke naman.

Jio also made it hard for him to forget Chanyeol. Sa araw-araw na nakikita niya ang anak, naaalala niya si Chanyeol. Walang aurang hindi nito kamukha ang ama kaya seeing Chanyeol today also did not help.

_Baekhyun is still in the process of moving on._

Hindi naging madali ang lahat para kay Baekhyun pero kinaya niya. With the help of his three bffs, family, and Lucas na hindi siya iniwan kahit kailan. Minsan na ring umamin si Lucas sa kaniya, asking for a chance to prove the love he has for Baekhyun pero ayaw niya itong paasahin at naiintindihan naman iyon ni Lucas. Wala talaga, eh. And now that Lucas finally moves on, may pinopormahan na nga itong iba ngayon, their relationship is purely platonic.

Ang pamilya naman ni Baekhyun, noong una ay nagalit sa kaniya dahil nga ang alam nila ay siya ang dahilan ng hiwalayan nila ni Chanyeol pero nagbalik din ang mga ito at humingi ng tawad sa kaniya mismo. Yes, Baekhyun knows what Chanyeol did and has been doing now. Na inamin nito ang katotohanan at lahat-lahat tungkol sa marriage nila. Na halos wala na rin itong pahinga mabawi lang ang mga nawala sa kompanya noong naapprove ang annulment nila. Hindi rin naman maiiwasang may balita talaga siyang maririnig tungkol kay Chanyeol lalo pa’t kaibigan nito ang asawa ng kaibigan niya. Si Sehun. Ang tanging nakakaalam sa circle ni Chanyeol kung nasaan si Baekhyun at na may anak ang dalawa pero takot lang nito kay Kyungsoo kung magsasalita kaya kahit na nakikitang nahihirap at nagsisisi si Chanyeol, hindi nagsasalita si Sehun. Isa pa, it is not his story to tell. Ayaw nalang niyang makialam.

Tahimik na ang buhay ni Baekhyun. Siguro naman ay hindi masamang itago ‘yon sa kaibigan niya’t lalo pa at ito ang naging dahilan kung bakit nag-suffer si Baekhyun noon.

Minsan lang ay hindi maiwasang isipin ni Sehun. Kahit ano pang nangyari, may karapatan si Chanyeol malaman ang tungkol sa mga bata. Maaaring nasabi nito na ayaw magkaroon ng pamilya kay Baekhyun pero iba pa rin kapag andyan na, kapag totoo na pero wala naman siyang magawa. Na kay Baekhyun pa rin ang desisyon. Baka kung magsalita siya ay sila naman ni Kyungsoo ang magkagulo.

  
  
  
  
  


Sa kabilang dako, habang pauwi sina Baekhyun ay hindi na nakapasok pa si Chanyeol at instead na pumunta sa bar ni Jongin kahit na sarado pa for public, dumiretso ito sa dati nilang bahay ni Baekhyun at naupo sa eksaktong lugar kung saan sinabi ni Baekhyun na gusto nitong magkaroon ng mga bata sa bahay na ‘yon.

If only he was different back then. If only he wasn’t selfish. If only he didn’t hide his feelings for Baekhyun. If only he didn’t choose to be a monster whenever Baekhyun was around. 

_If only…_

Baka sila ang may mga anak ngayon. _Hindi si Baekhyun at Lucas._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Chanyeol naman! Sa dinami-dami ng papatulan mo, yun pang wala kang laban. Tignan mo tuloy nangyari sayo.” Ang sabi ni Jongin habang pinanonood ang nurse kung paano lagyan ng dressing ang braso ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


Gabi na at dinala ito sa ospital matapos mapuruhan. As usual, nasa bar na naman ni Jongin. Nagkukwento kasi ito tungkol sa nangyari noong isang araw sa coffee shop nang may tumabing babae. Hindi naman niya ito pinapansin dahil nga naglalabas ng sama ng loob kay Jongin nang magsimula siyang hawak-hawakan ng babae na may boyfriend pala. Akala tuloy ay ineentertain niya kaya napagtulungan ng mga kasama.

“Anong papatulan? Syempre papatulan ko sila. Sapakin ba naman ako ng wala naman akong ginagawa. Kaniya na ‘yung girlfriend niya. _Ang gusto ko, pamilya._ ” Sabi nito, mahina nalang sa bandang dulo pero narinig pa rin ni Jongin.

Napailing nalang ang huli. Bumaliktad na nga talaga ang mundo.

“Pasalamat ka nalang at sa bar ko nangyari ‘yon. Napigilan pa. Baka pilay-pilay ka na ngayon kung sa iba.” Pag-iiba nalang nito ng usapan.

Nang matapos ang nurse gamutin ang mga sugat ni Chanyeol, nagpaalam na ito. Nasa emergency room lang naman kasi sila.

“Babayaran ko muna ‘yung bill mo at bibili ng gamot na nireseta dyan sa sugat mo. Dito ka lang, ha?”

“Saan naman ako pupunta?” Ang tanong ni Chanyeol at tumawa. “Sige na tapos umuwi na tayo.”

Umalis na si Jongin habang siya ay sumandal nalang. Hindi rin naman siya makakatulog doon. Mas gusto niya nalang umuwi sa condo. Maingay masyado sa ospital lalo pa sa emergency room.

Kinakalikot lang niya ang cellphone, iniistalk ang Facebook ni Baekhyun na wala namang makuhang impormasyon dahil walang kalaman-laman nang may isang batang babae na nagbukas ng curtain sa bed niya. Umiiyak ito at napabangon siya nang mamukhaan ang bata.

Hindi siya maaaring magkamali. _Anak ‘yon ni Baekhyun_. Ayun ‘yung nagtanong kung sino ba siya sa coffee shop. Hindi rin naman maipagkakaila. Kamukha ito ni Baekhyun.

Nang hindi makita ng bata ang hinahanap, mukhang si Baekhyun ‘yon, umalis ito kaya naisipan ni Chanyeol na sundan. Dali-dali siyang tumayo at hinabol ang batang umiiyak.

“Anong nangyari sayo? Nasaan ang papa mo?” Ang tanong niya.

Hikbi nang hikbi ang bata. 

“I don’t know… he’s gone with my brother. We went here because Jio is burning up with fever. Papa has no one to ask to take care of me at this hour so he brought me with them but I lost sight of him when the doctor accompanied him and Jio to a bed. I’m scared, mister..” Ang sabi nito at humikbi muli. Pulang-pula na ang cheeks. Chanyeol crouched down para kahit papaano’y maging magkapantay sila.

So mataas ang lagnat ng lalaking anak ni Baekhyun. He supposed kambal ito pero kung walang mapag-iwanan sa babaeng anak, nasaan si Lucas?

Chanyeol clenched his fist in a thought of pinababayaan ni Lucas ang pamilya nito pero hindi muna iyon ang inisip niya. Ang batang umiiyak muna.

Hindi niya alam kung dahil lang ba anak ito ni Baekhyun at biglang lumambot ang puso niya. Masakit sa kalooban niyang nakikita itong umiiyak at takot na takot ngayon.

“Do you remember me? I am your papa’s _old friend_. Sa coffee shop.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Jian at saka siya tinitigan habang nagpupunas ng luha. Tumango ito nang maalala.

“Yes…”

“Kaya wag kang matakot, hm? Sasamahan kitang hanapin sila. Huwag ka nang umiyak. Nandito lang si _Tito Chanyeol._ Hindi kita iiwan hanggang sa mahanap natin ang papa at kapatid mo. Nandito lang ‘yon sila.”

Jian nodded as Chanyeol stood on his feet again. Binalot ni Jian ang buong kamay sa index finger niya. Maliit kasi kaya ito lang kaya ng bata. The action brought warmth to Chanyeol’s heart. 

_Ganun siguro talaga kahit hindi sayo. Nagiging mahalaga kapag galing taong mahal mo._

Naghanap sila nang naghanap. Hindi na binuksan pa nang malaki ni Chanyeol ang bawat curtain na nakasara. Nasisilip naman niya at sa ikaanim na bed ay doon, nakita niya si Baekhyun na may kausap na doctor. Nakita rin ito ni Jian na dali-daling bumitaw sa kaniya at tumakbo papunta kay Baekhyun.

“Papa!”

Natigil ang usapan ni Baekhyun at ng dcotor. Sakto rin kasing tapos na ang mga sinasabi nito at iiwanan na sila upang tumawag ng nurse. Nag-excuse na ang doctor at saka lumabas. Hinarap ni Baekhyun si Jian.

“Where have you been? Kanina pa kita hinahanap. Diba sabi ko huwag kang aalis sa tabi ko? Mag-isa lang ako, anak. Paano kung tuluyan ka nang nawala tapos may sakit pa si Jio?” Sermon nito sa anak na nakayuko at nakakaintindi.

“Sorry, papa.. But don’t worry kasi I am safe naman. Someone helped me to find you and Jio.”

“Helped you? Who?”

At itinuro ni Jian ang matangkad na lalaking nasa harap ng bed ni Jio kasabay ng pagsabing, “Tito Chanyeol!”

Halos hindi makagalaw si Baekhyun. Si Chanyeol din naman dahil wala ni isa sa dalawang nag-uusap sa harapan nito ang mga tingin nito kundi sa batang nakahiga ngayon at natutulog.

“C-chanyeol…” Ang tanging nasambit ni Baekhyun nang sundan niya ng tingin ang mga mata ni Chanyeol.

“Jio…” Chanyeol looks at him at sa unang pagkakataon magmula nang magkakilala sila, Baekhyun saw pain in Chanyeol's eyes. “Anak ko siya. Baekhyun, _anak natin sila._ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nakaupo silang dalawa ngayon sa labas ng kwarto ni Jio. Nagka-dengue fever kasi ito kaya kailangang i-admit. Since walang mapag-iwanan kay Jian at ayaw naman ni Baekhyun mang-istorbo, kahit pa sa parents niya since madaling araw na, pinatulog na muna niya ang anak sa couch. Private room naman ang nakuha nila. Mamaya niya nalang iuuwi si Jian sa lolo’t lola. Isa pa, may kailangan siyang harapin ngayon.

“Bakit hindi mo sinabi?” Ang tanong ni Chanyeol. 

Hindi na kasi sila nakapag-usap kanina dahil dumating na ang nurse na nagswero kay Jio at inakyat na sa private room. Ngayon lang sila nagkaron ng pagkakataon nang maayos na ang tulugan ng mga bata.

“Ayaw mo, diba?” Tipid na sagot ni Baekhyun.

Napahilamos si Chanyeol sa mukha. Wala siyang magawa. Ayun naman kasi ang totoo. Walang ibang dapat sisihin kundi ang sarili lang niya.

May pumatak na luha mula sa mata ni Chanyeol.

Diretso lang ang tingin ni Baekhyun, kanina pa iniiwasan ang mga mata niya.

“I’m sorry.” Ang sabi niya. “Alam kong hindi matutumbasan ng isang beses na paghingi ng tawad ang mga kasalanan ko sayo pero sana maramdaman mong totoo ‘to, Baekhyun. Pinagsisisihan ko ang asal at mga ginawa ko sa isang taon nating pagsasasama. Ito lang ang tanging magagawa ko dahil hindi ko na maibabalik ang panahon. Ang gusto ko lang patawarin mo ako.”

Binalot sila ng katahimikan pagkatapos ‘non pero kahit ganun, magulo’t maingay ang pareho nilang isip at muli, unti-unting nadudurog ang puso lalo na ni Baekhyun na akala niya’y mas matibay na ngayon.

_Hindi pala_.

“Madali namang magpatawad, Chanyeol. Alam mo ‘yan. Hindi ako mapagtanim ng galit.”

Napatingin siya kay Baekhyun dahil sa mga narinig mula rito. Nagkaroon ng konting pag-asa pero kaagad din ‘yon nawala nang dagdagan ni Baekhyun ang sinasabi.

“Hindi mo pa ‘yan sinasabi, matagal na kitang napatawad at ayoko nang magalit pa ulit sayo kaya please, meron akong isang hiling na sana pagbigyan mo…” Baekhyun gulps at tinignan ang nakasaradong kwarto ni Jio. “Huwag ka na ulit magpapakita sa amin ng mga bata. Kung nag-aalala ka kay Jio, pwede mo siyang kamustahin at dalawin sa tuwing natutulog siya pero hanggang doon nalang ‘yon. Tapusin mo ang koneksyon mo sa mga bata paglabas ni Jio rito.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ang sakit naman ‘non, lo!” _Komento ng isa sa mga apo ni Chanyeol sa gitna ng kaniyang pagkukwento._

Hindi naman kasi lahat ay bata. Naiintindihan na ng iba. 

“Eh, kung pinagbawalan po pala kayo ni Lolo Baek na makita sila mommy at Uncle Jio, paanong nagcecelebrate kayo ngayon ng _35th second wedding anniversary niyo_?”

Chanyeol smiles at tinignan mula sa malayo ang kaisa-isang taong minahal at mamahalin niya sa buong buhay niya. Si Baekhyun na kasama ang mga anak nila.

“Tiyaga at pagiging tapat. Naniwala kasi akong isang regalo mula sa tadhana ang makita ulit ang lolo niyo at ang malaman na meron palang Jio at Jian kaya hindi ako sumuko. Ipinakita kong nagsisisi ako, na nagbago na ako, at na kaya kong gawin ang lahat para sakanila dahil mahal ko sila.”

Nagngitian sa kilig ang mga dalaga’t binatang apo ni Chanyeol lalo pa nang lumapit si Baekhyun at tinanong kung ano ba ang pinag-uusapan nila dahil lahat ng apo ay kasama ni Chanyeol ngayon.

“Kinukwento lang po ni lolo Chan kung gaano niya kayo kamahal.” 

At inulan sila ng tuksuhan.

Nakaupo si Chanyeol kaya tumingala ito upang matignan si Baekhyun na nakayuko naman. They smiled at each other. Baekhyun puts his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder na hinawakan naman nito.

“Saang parte na ba kayo?”

“Sa hospital po. Nung nagkadengue si dad.” Ang sabi ng anak ni Jio.

Baekhyun sighs. Isa sa pinakamasakit na napagdaanan nila ‘yon dahil bukod sa iyon ang araw na nalaman ni Chanyeol na nagkaanak sila, nabuksan din ang sugat sa puso niya na akala niya’y naghilom na.

“Ang sabi ko sa kaniya noon, hanggang sa gumaling lang si Jio pero kinabukasan pagkatapos makalabas sa hospital, nadatnan ko siya sa labas ng bahay. Hindi naman siya kumakatok. Andoon lang siya. Noong una ay ayaw pa niyang sabihin kung paano niya nalaman na doon kami nakatira pero napaamin ko rin sa huli… si Sehun ang dahilan.” Napapailing si Baekhyun habang nagkukwento. “Ilang beses ko siyang pinagtabuyan. Tinigasan ko ang puso ko. Nirespeto naman niya ang gusto ko pero hindi ko ba alam at mukhang kampi sa kaniya ang tadhana dahil sa nandyan siya sa tuwing may nangyayaring hindi maganda.”

“Katulad po ng ano?”

“Katulad ng isang gabing pinasok kami ng masasamang loob.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_People knew how powerful the Byuns were._ Their lives had always been at stake at muntikan na si Baekhyun noon pati ang mga bata nang may makaalam kung saan ito naninirahan.

Mabuti nalang, Chanyeol was there. Halos hindi na siya umuwi. Hindi naman nagpapakita kay Baekhyun dahil nga ayaw nito. Sapat na kay Chanyeol ‘yung makita ang mag-aama sa malayo. Minsan pa ay parang nagiging stalker na siya. Palihim na sinusundan kung saan-saan, making sure na _his family_ was always safe and happy pero nabuking iyon lahat ni Baekhyun the night when a thief broke into their house.

Hinabol ‘yon ni Chanyeol pero hindi siya nagtagumpay kaya ginawa niya ang lahat upang ipahanap at ipakulong and also while doing that, he made sure na hindi na mauulit ang bagay na iyon.

Nagpakabit siya ng CCTV sa labas ng bahay nila Baekhyun. Hindi lang ‘yon, double lock din at alarm kapag puwersahang binuksan ang pinto na siya mismo ang nagkabit.

“Wala ka bang ibang gagawin? It’s been a couple of days at naikulong na raw ‘yung magnanakaw. Wala namang nakuha at sinaktan sa amin. Bakit ba lagi kang nandito?” Tanong ni Baekhyun isang araw dahil nga halos hindi na umuwi si Chanyeol. Parang hindi na rin pumapasok sa trabaho.

“Hindi ako makampante, Baekhyun. Hayaan mo na. Nandito lang naman ako sa labas. Kung ayaw mo nitong ginagawa ko at naiirita ka sa presence ko, isipin mo nalang na ginagawa ko ‘to para sa mga bata. _Para sa kaligtasan ng mga anak natin_.” Ang sagot naman niya bago siya pagbagsakan ni Baekhyun ng pinto but that night, umulan nang sobrang lakas.

Pagsilip sa bintana, walang Chanyeol na nakita si Baekhyun. Assuming na umalis na ito, hindi na siya nag-abala pang lumabas kaya kinabukasan paglabas niya upang magtapon ng basura, isang inaapoy sa lagnat na Chanyeol ang bumungad sakaniya.

“Ano ka ba naman! Papatayin mo ba talaga ‘yung sarili mo?” Pagalit niya kahit pa may sakit na ito. 

Pumasok sila sa bahay at binigyan niya nang damit pangpalit si Chanyeol. Hoodie nalang ang binigay niya dahil ayun lang ang kakasya at pajamang maikli kay Chanyeol.

While cooking their breakfast, pinabantayan niya muna sa mga bata si Chanyeol. Expert si Jian sa ganon dahil sakitin si Jio. He was expecting na tulog si Chanyeol pagpunta niya ng kwarto upang dalhan ito ng makakain at tawagin na ang mga bata dahil breakfast is ready, natigilan siya pag-uwang ng pinto dahil sa eksenang nakita.

Chanyeol was awake. Still weak, nakangiti ito habang nakikinig sa mga kwento ni Jian. Katabi nito si Jio na nakikinig lang din.

  
  
  


_It was a sight to behold_ and right there and then, napagtanto ni Baekhyun na hindi niya kayang habangbuhay itago sa mga bata ang tungkol sa totoong daddy ng mga ito kaya nang tawagin niya ang mga anak upang pumunta na sa kusina at magsikain, he insisted to feed Chanyeol para na rin makapag-usap sila.

“Huwag ka munang matulog pagkatapos mong kumain. Babalik ang mga anak _mo_ rito pag tapos na rin sila. May pag-uusapan tayo.”

Tumalon ang puso ni Chanyeol nang marinig mula kay Baekhyun ang salitang _anak mo_.

Hindi rin nagtagal nang maubos niya ang pagkaing dala ni Baekhyun, dumating ang mga bata na hinarap ni Baekhyun.

“Papa has something to tell you both.”

“Ano po ‘yon?” Tanong ni Jio. “What is it, papa?” Sabi naman ni Jian.

Sinulyapan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na naluluha. Hindi pa man sinasabi ni Baekhyun, ramdam na nito.

Baekhyun smiles at the twins. “Diba, ang sabi niyo sa akin dati, kung magkakaroon kayo ng daddy, yayakapin niyo siya ng sobrang higpit para hindi na siya umalis?” The twins nodded.

Hinawakan niya sa balikat ang mga bata. 

“Kaya sige na…” Nabasag ang boses niya. Iyak nalang nang iyak si Chanyeol. “ _Yakapin niyo na si daddy tapos sabihin niyo sa kaniyang magpagaling siya. Ngayon niya kailangan nang mahigpit niyong yakap para lumakas siya.”_

At noong umaga na ‘yon, for the first time after five years, Chanyeol and Baekhyun didn’t have to try to be happy. 

_It naturally happens when you are with your family._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“Eh, lolo, kayo po? Paano po kayo nagkabalikan?”_

Muling tinignan ni Baekhyun ang asawa bago nagsalita. “Kung nakuha niya ang mga bata, bakit ako hindi? Alam niyo, isa lang ang masasabi ko.. Kung naging matigas ako noon, malamang ay buong buhay ko ‘yong pinagsisisihan hanggang ngayon. _I always believe in second chances dahil lahat naman pwedeng magbago._ It is never too late _.”_ He says. “Naniwala ako sa pangalawang pagkakataon ng love at sa sinabi ng lolo Chanyeol niyo.”

“Ano po ba ‘yung sinabi niya?” One of their grandchildren asks.

They both looked at each other’s eyes and smiled.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“Tulog na ang mga bata.”_ Ang sabi ni Chanyeol isang gabi pagkalabas ng kwarto ng kambal.

Nasa sala si Baekhyun. Inaantay lang na umuwi na siya. Routine na nila ‘yon.

Salitan silang susundo sa kambal sa kindergarten kung sino ang pwede then after work, Chanyeol will stay hanggang sa matapos ang araw ng kambal dahil hindi pumapayag ang mga ito na iwan niya. Minsan na ngang tinanong ni Jio kung bakit hindi nila siya kasama samantalang narinig nito sa isang classmate na magkakatabi daw matulog ang buong family. _Aren’t they family_? Ang dagdag nito at hindi nakasagot sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Natapos ang usapan na iniba ni Baekhyun ang topic.

May nakahanda ng kape. Usually rin ay bago umalis si Chanyeol, nagkakape muna sila ni Baekhyun.

Naupo siya sa tabi nito. Noong una’y walang nagsasalita until he decided to speak nang may maalala. Hindi pa nga pala siya nakakapagpasalamat sa ginawa ni Baekhyun ilang buwan na ang nakalilipas.

“For what?” Baekhyun asks matapos marinig sakaniya ang salitang, “Thank you.”

“Sa pagsabi sa mga bata kung sino talaga ako.”

Saglit na katahimikan. Akala ni Chanyeol ayaw nang pag-usapan ni Baekhyun hanggang sa magsalita ito na nagpakirot sa puso ni Chanyeol.

Muli nanaman niyang pinagsisihan ang lahat ng ginawa. Sobrang bait pa rin talaga ni Baekhyun. He doesn’t deserve Baekhyun. He doesn’t deserve their children.

“Kasi ayun naman talaga ‘yung dapat. Maling itinago ko sila sayo.” Tinignan siya nito. Mapupungay ang mga mata. “I am sorry, Chanyeol.”

_Hindi ba dapat siya ang humihingi ng tawad? Bakit siya pa ang nakakarinig nito ngayon?_ Again, he doesn’t deserve it.

“No, Baek, kung iba lang ‘yan, hindi ko sila malalapitan pero ikaw… binuksan mo ang puso mo para magpatawad. Alam kong nagawa mo lang ‘yon para sa mga bata pero nagpapasalamat pa rin ako sayo.” Ang sabi niya habang pinipigilang maluha. Bumabalik ang lahat. Ang malulungkot na mga mata ni Baekhyun na hindi mawala-wala sa isip niya. Hanggang ngayon, nagsisisi pa rin siya. “Hindi ko ipipilit ang _tayo_ sayo. Wala akong karapatan. Gusto ko lang katulad ng _mga anak natin_ , maging masaya ka na rin because I know that of all people, it is you who deserves it.” Dagdag pa niya. “I know you don’t need someone para maging masaya. I just hope you will live a contented life na walang pinagsisisihan.”

Tumango naman si Baekhyun ngunit hindi iyon ang nakakuha sa atensyon ni Chanyeol. Nabigla siya nang makitang lumuluha ito.

“Baek… may nasabi ba akong-?”

Ngunit bago siya matapos ay nagsalita ito, “And I know that someday I will regret not telling you this.”

“This?” Ang tanong ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun nods, “ _That I miss you so much_ …” Saglit na napapikit si Chanyeol. “And everyday I stop myself from admitting it pero hindi ko na kaya.” Tuluyan nang naiyak si Baekhyun. 

Nilapitan niya ito. Baekhyun clenched his fist. He cupped the latter’s cheeks.

“I am sorry.” He says. Hindi ito ang unang beses niyang sinabi ‘yon pero sa dinami-raming beses, ayun ang sorry-ng pinakamalaman. Sorry-ng punong-puno ng pagsisisi, sinseridad, at _pagmamahal._

“Hindi ako mangangako dahil ayoko nang biguin ka ulit but if you will give me a chance, Baekhyun, _ibibigay ko sayo ang lahat ng ipinagdamot ko noon._ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“At naniwala po kayo?” Their grandchildren asked once again.

Baekhyun laughed, “Oo. Mabuti nalang, _Mabuti nalang at naniwala ako._ ” He says, smiling at kahit sinong makakakita, masasabing _Baekhyun lived a contented life na walang pinagsisisihan._

  
  
  
  


“Picture taking na, dad, pa!” Ang tawag ni Jian sa mga magulang.

Inalalayan namang tumayo ni Chanyeol ang asawa habang ang mga apo ay nilagyan ito ng flower crown sa ulo.

“Kailangan pa ba talaga ‘yan?”

“Utos ni Lolo Chan.” Ang sabi ng panganay na apo.

Baekhyun looks at his husband. Magmula nang _magkabalikan sila,_ iyong totoo na, naging sweet si Chanyeol at magpahanggang ngayon. Kaya nga nasabi ni Baekhyun malamang ay pagsisisihan niya buong buhay niya kung sakaling hindi niya ito tinanggap muli sa buhay niya dahil pagkatapos ‘non, talagang bumawi si Chanyeol at bumabawi pa rin hanggang ngayon kahit hindi naman na kailangan.

  
  


Walang araw na hindi nito ipinaramdam kay Baekhyun ang totoong pagmamahal.

Pumwesto na sila sa gitna. “Ayan, kayo muna. Para madagdagan na picture na display sa bahay. Smile!”

Ngunit hindi sila sa camera ngumiti bagkus ay sa isa’t-isa. Magkatinginan, may ngiti lang sa labi, hindi na kailangang magsalita pa.

Alam na nila ang nararamdaman ng bawat isa.

“Salamat, Baekhyun.”

Ngunit umiling ito sabay sabing, “I made the right choice.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_EPILOGUE_

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Baek,” Ang tawag ni Chanyeol sa atensyon ng asawa pagkatapos ng wedding ceremony.. Nasa reception na sila ngayon and their guests are currently having dinner. Mamaya rin ay byahe na nila papuntang Balesin. Yes, the long awaited vacation doon ay sa wakas matutuloy na after many years. Sabi nga ni Chanyeol ay mabuting hindi nila napuntahan noon. Kung sakali, hindi pa magandang memory ang bubuoin nila sa lugar kahit pa hindi niya sugurado kung ganoon nga dahil noong gabing ibinigay sakanila ang membership cards ay dapat aayain niya si Baekhyun, tinalikuran siya nito.

_Kung bakit ba naman kasi imbes sabihin nalang ng diretso, pinaalala pa niyang hindi totoo ang pagtawag niya ng_ **_love_ ** _dito._

“Hm?” Baekhyun asks.

Chanyeol sighs before asking, “Sa kabilang ng lahat ng ginawa ko, paanong nagtiwala ka pa ring mahal kita simula pa noong una?” It was a question na matagal na niyang gustong itanong. Ngayon lang siya nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob at pagkakataon.

“Thanks to Lucas.” Ang sagot naman ni Baekhyun habang nakangiting pinanonood ang mga anak na nagbubulungan, kasama ng mga ito sila Kyungsoo sa table.

Chanyeol frowns, “Bakit siya?”

“You told him to stay away from me, right? Noong grad ball.” Baekhyun turns to look at him, grinning. _“Seloso ka pala, Mr. Chanyeol Park_.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THAT'S IT!
> 
> napahaba ang sulat ko masyado, natuwa si girl. if you have questions regarding sa married life nila or any, just tweet me @ ravencloey
> 
> would love to see your reactions sa fic at kung na-redeem ba ni chanyeol 'yung sarili niya sainyo (KAHIT ALAM KONG HINDI HAHAHAHAH) come on, guys, he is not THAT bad after all.. he cares, hindi lang niya pinakita huhu dinepensahan!!!!! HMP 
> 
> ANYWAY comments are highly appreciated! thank you for reading!


End file.
